


White Blank Page

by thatgirljazz



Series: Gold Trilogy [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Sequel, that's about it, warning if you don't like cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: A sequel to Gold. Enjolras marries Kayla and soon after, Éponine becomes develops a relationship with Camille. As a request for her 12th birthday, she asks Enjolras to become friendly with her. The magic of the past sucks them in and Enjolras has to make a decision.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> The fic formerly known as Moonbeams. As with Gold, Kayla is a lot more fleshed out as a character. The title comes from a song by Mumford and Sons. Check out my tumblr: springsthatfedthewell if you wanna see more character graphics including Instagram mockups by me. The lyrics are from Beyonce's "Countdown". Enjoy and please leave feedback!

_Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'_  
_Still the one I need, I will always be with you_  
_ Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_

It’s a nice seventy degrees and there’s loud chatter from the outdoor seating. The string lights sway from a gentle breeze as the waiters zip in between tables. Kayla adjusts her leather jacket on her shoulders. She finds it odd than Enjolras would pick this place. He rarely ever wants to go out. She smooths out her dress and walks inside.

“Hey,” she greets him with a kiss,” this is a nice place.”

“Hey,” Enjolras slings an arm around her and pulls her close for a second.

Kayla beams at him. She can’t believe they’re finally here. She loves him so much. He gives her a slow kiss before pulling away. He reaches for her hand immediately. Kayla can’t help but go a little pink. She wasn’t never great with public displays of affection. She has a hard time focusing on her food with how Enjolras is looking at her. It makes her feel so complete.

“So what made you wanna go out tonight? And who’s watching Cam?” she asks between sips of wine.

“Ferre. I figured we needed it, especially now that Cam is done with school,” he shrugs.

She is a little suspicious, but he’s acting very normal. She ignores it and just enjoys the night out.They share a dessert because Kayla has never been a huge chocolate cake fan and it’s the only dessert they have. She’s disappointed because she’s never seen the point of having dinner without dessert. Enjolras promises her ice cream back at the house.

They get back to the house and the lights are off. There’s a sudden pang of panic in Kayla’s chest.

“Where’s Cam?” she looks at Enjolras whose brow is furrowed.

She rushes into the living room to see rose petals and candles. Camille walks over holding lilies.

“Papa and I have a question for you,” Camille grins.

“What…” Kayla turns back and sees Enjolras on one knee.“Oh my God.”

“Kayla Jade Wu, I know this is very sudden and we’ve only been together for sevenmonths, but you’ve made this family complete. And since it took me forever to realize what’s right in front of me, I want to start my life with you right away. Will you marry me—”

“Us!” Camille interjects.

“Us, right, Cam. Will you marry us?” Enjolras smiles.

Kayla runs her hands through her hair and lets out a shuddery breath. This is so sudden. Her life has never moved this fast. Her heart is practically beating right out of her chest. Her eyes burn from the tears welling up in her brown eyes so quickly. Camille and Enjolras share a look. It doesn’t look like Kayla is breathing.

“E-Enjolras, Cam,” she looks at both of them,” of course I’ll marry you!”

Enjolras and Cam swarm her. He lifts Kayla off the ground and kisses her.

“Put the ring on, Papa!” Camille jumps up and down.

He sets Kayla back down and places the ring on her finger.

“I love you,” Kayla kisses him and then pulls back to kiss Camille on the cheek,” I love you, penguin.”

“And we love you. You’re gonna be my mom!” Camille starts dancing on the spot.

“I would love to be your mom,” Kayla lifts Camille up and Camille wraps her arms around her. “Oh, okay, you’re heavy. Going back down.”

“This is so exciting!” Camille dances around again.

“I gotta tell Ferre he can come back. He took a walk,” Enjolras is grinning ear to ear.

Kayla pulls out her phone and dials Autumn.

“Hey, how’s my favorite lady?” Autumn asks.

“I’m engaged!”

“What? Oh my God! Eli! Kayla is engaged!”

Kayla can hear them cheering on the other end. She’s so happy that she doesn’t hold back the tears and lets them flow freely. It’s definitely one of the best moments of her life.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla and Enjolras get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "The Next Ten Minutes" from the Last Five Years. Please enjoy and leave feedback!

[ i i ]

_Will you share your life with me for the next ten lifetimes? For a million summers, till the world explodes, till there's no one left who has ever known us apart. There are so many dreams I need to see with you. There are so many years I need to be with you. I will never be complete. I will never be alive. I will never change the world until I do._

They decide on a September wedding since it won’t take away from Camille’s tenth birthday. The minute Enjolras tells Cosette, she demands to be the wedding planner. Even though she’s in another country, she has it covered she says. He’s very touched by her response. However, being very type A, they get into many arguments that Kayla can’t understand due to the rapid French being spoken. Enjolras wants this wedding done properly since his last one was in a courthouse. Cosette tells Enjolras his bride’s opinion also has to be taken into account. Kayla doesn’t want anything over the top, but something simple and pretty. She just wants Autumn, Eli, and Harper there.

September comes before they know it and in a snap, it’s the week of the wedding.They decide to have it in The Art Institute of Chicago since neither of them have any religious affiliation. It’s a very small wedding due to the fact many of Les Amis couldn't break away from their busy schedules and travel overseas. Enjolras knows Musichetta wouldn't have come because of her loyalty to Éponine. He received a strongly worded email after the New York incident and sent the invitation to Joly, who respectfully declined. Cosette and Marius fly in with her parents. The doorbell rings repeatedly as Kayla runs down the stairs.

"Oi! Lemme in your house!" a low and very Scottish voice bellows accompanied with loud knocking.

Kayla opens the door and gets run over by a taller, redheaded woman.

"Autumn! I wasn't sure you'd make it!" she wraps her arms around her.

"Me? Miss your wedding? How could you have a wedding without this fabulous matron of honor?” Autumn pulls back and widens her hazel eyes.

"Where's Eli?" Kayla tilts her head.

“He’s not coming," she tries to keep a straight face, but a smile breaks through immediately. "He's back at the hotel. I couldn't wait," she shrugs.

"So where's the fiancé and the kid?" Autumn pushes past her.

"Cam! Enj!"

Enjolras appears from the office and Camille comes bounding down the stairs. Autumn raises her eyebrows at the sight of Enjolras and smirks with approval.

"This is Autumn Hall, my best friend since college," Kayla explains as Autumn offers her hand.

"Oooh," she smiles at Enjolras," you are beautiful."

"I could say the same for you," Enjolras chuckles nervous.

"Good job, Kay," she pats Kayla on the back.

Enjolras takes back his hand as Autumn hunches down to eye level with Cam.

"You must be Camille."

"And you're Autumn. I love your hair. You're like Ariel," she reaches out and touches it.

"Thanks!" Autumn grins, tossing her hair.

"How come we've never met you?"

"Because I'm a rubbish friend."

The doorbell rings and Kayla goes over to answer it. A lanky man with light brown hair hangs in her doorway.

"Eli!" she jumps up and hugs him.

"Kay! You look great!" he smiles.

"So do you! Hey, Autumn, your husband is here," she beckons him inside.

"Bout time," Autumn puts her hand on her hip.

"You abandoned me at the hotel, darling," he rolls his green eyes.

“No, I didn’t I must have drifted into a cab because you were moving at a glacial pace. This is the part of marriage you'll really like. Always being right," Autumn grins at Kayla.

"I don't think that's gonna happen in this marriage," Kayla eyes Enjolras.

"You're a lawyer, right?" Autumn looks at him.

"Yeah..."

“No more cross examination now," Eli pats him on the chest.

"Enjolras, this is Elijah Hall. Autumn's husband and my other best friend from college."

"Really nice to meet you."

"We should've met you already, but work is insane,” Eli smiles.

Enjolras notices right away how in sync Eli and Autumn are. She's rowdy and boisterous and he's very calm and collected. She is a fashion designer and he's a photographer.They’re both working good jobs in Los Angeles. It’s been hard to get away.

"So Kay told me she wanted me to take the wedding photos?" Eli asks.

"If you could, that'd be great," it would be nicer to have a friend do it instead of a stranger.

“Of course," Eli gives him a smile.

"Thanks."

"I suppose the 'if you hurt her, I'll hurt you' speech is way overdue, but just know the sentiment is there," Eli tells him.

"Understood," Enjolras smiles.

"So Autumn is matron of honor, Cosette, who I've talked to, is one of the bridesmaids and then there's another?" Eli asks.

"Harper Reddy. She's Kayla's friend from work. She's really nice. Unfortunately, she’s moving to the New York office of their magazine,” Enjolras explains.

“I don’t know if this is awkward, but my stag party is tonight. I don't know what they have planned, but please join us.”

"Then it should be a good time."

Enjolras heaves a weary sigh because Eli doesn't know his friends.

The bachelorette party with Camille has party favors, a “Who is Your Disney Prince or Princess Quiz?”, and all the ladies playing fun, but kid friendly games. Kayla's actually fine with this being her actual party, but she knows now that Autumn's in town, if Cosette planned anything safe, it'll be tossed out. Harper is game for whatever. Fantine and Valjean watch Camille for the night since both her parents are going out. Besides Cosette, they never had any children, so they're always more than delighted to be grandparents to Camille. She's happy because she gets to stay up and watch movies at their room in at the Drake.

It's around eight when Kayla gets into the limo and that's the last she remembers of the night. In the morning, they're all very hungover except for Cosette who didn't drunk that much, but took many pictures or so she says. Enjolras can't remember what happened at his stag party and neither can anyone else. Grantaire has been holding the camera hostage, so they can't see what they did either.It's too sunny when they have brunch in the backyard while Cosette goes over the plans.

"It's really lonely on my side," Kayla points to Grantaire's sketch of the Art Institute seating. Autumn puts her hand on Kayla's shoulder and Cosette's blonde eyebrows knit together.

"You know what? We'll just divide the guests up evenly," Cosette smiles at Kayla who swallows the lump in her throat.

"You're amazing," Kayla hugs her. She's really never known anyone with such genuine kindness and love as Cosette. It's completely natural and absolutely beautiful.

"Of course. We love you,” Cosette pulls back and tucks her long blonde tresses behind her ear.

"Yes, we do!" Camille smiles.

"And I love you," Kayla presses her lips to Camille's hair.

After that, the rest of the plans go well, until they talk about the procession.

"I'll just walk by myself," Kayla looks at the table, avoiding any gazes.

"Don't worry about your dad, Kay. My parents aren't coming either. They're on vacation and can't get back in time," Enjolras touches her shoulder, brushing her hair away from her neck.

"Is it because of me?" Kayla turns to look at him.

"No. My parents helped me get Cam, so that they could have a say in how she was raised and when that didn't happen...you know that stereotype of French people being snobs? My parents invented that stereotype," Enjolras gives her a smirk, hoping he can get the tiniest smile from her. He does.

"I'm glad the apple fell very far from the tree," Kayla gives him a kiss. Enjolras breaks it slowly and returns back to his seat, but even he can't settle the ache in her chest.

"Kayla," Valjean says in a voice so gentle, she has to look at him. "May I walk you down the aisle?"

"You would do that?" Kayla can't swallow the lump in her throat this time. He stands up and kneels down beside her, his large hand covering hers.

"It would be my honor," he smiles, the lines crinkling around his warm hazel eyes.

"Thank you," she chokes out as he stands up to hug her.

"Would it be too much if I asked for the dance, too?" Valjean asks as they break apart.

"At this point, you can even kiss the bride," Kayla laughs and looks at Fantine who's got her signature wide, beautiful smile on her face. She brushes her long chestnut waves out of her brown eyes and looks at Enjolras. He perks up immediately.

"How about you and I share a dance? Show these two up," she chuckles.

"I would never deny you, Fantine," he kisses her hand.

"You definitely picked a good one, Kayla," Fantine laughs.

That's as far as they get due to the hangovers, but the next morning, Enjolras is back on his feet and arguing with Cosette over where the flowers should go.

"Enj, I don't know why you _care_," Kayla sighs. "Everything Cosette's been doing is great."

"It just looks so fake. We're trying to express our love. Something real and true, not some forced, snobby magazine spread!" Enjolras snaps.

"Aw, I didn't think you liked my idea that much,” Cosette rubs her temples and chuckles dryly.

"I don't know whether I should be touched that he said 'our love' or be upset that it's over flowers?" Kayla arches an eyebrow. Cosette laughs loudly and Enjolras clenches his jaw.

"Enjolras, can I see you in the kitchen?" Marius asks.

Cosette gives him a small smile of gratitude and it makes Kayla's heart jump. Cosette and Marius just understand each other without words. They're both so giving and kind. Just like Cosette's parents. Fantine and Valjean are the most generous people Kayla has ever met. They just work.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?” Enjolras gets another cup of coffee.

"Look, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I've been talking to Éponine,"Marius says as gingerly as he can.

"You what?” Enjolras sets his cup down firmly on the counter.

"She used to be my best friend, Enjolras. And she was really upset when you met in New York. She really wants to prove to you that she can be there for Cam," Marius explains. "I know why you are this...way... but I just wanted you to know she's not gonna give up.”

“Oh, she doesn’t want to give up now,” Enjolras says sourly.

"She knows about the wedding."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, she sounded happy for you."

"Hm," Enjolras drinks more of his coffee.

There's silence between them for a minute or two until…

"Thanks for being honest, Marius. I've always appreciated that."

"Of course," Marius smiles. “I’m really happy we can be here for you. We really loved Kayla when we met her. I’m glad it’s finally happening.”

“Thank you, Marius,” Enjolras hugs him.

Besides Combeferre, he’s always felt a strong bond with Marius. He’s missed him. When they come out, Eli and Kayla seem to be in the middle of a discussion that's making her blush.

"I am not playing the bass in a wedding dress!" she shakes her head.

"What's this about a bass?" Enjolras raises his eyebrows.

“Your lady and I had a band in college," Eli says proudly.

Everyone except Autumn replies with different variations of shock and surprise.

"What did you play?" Harper's dark eyes widen with interest.

"She was the bassist. I did lead guitar. We both did vocals.”

"Chris did the drums, bless his heart and I sometimes did tambourine," Autumn smiles.

"God, Chris. Whatever happened to Chris?" Kayla laughs.

"He got that job in London. Last I heard," Eli squints, trying to remember.

"We did a lot of classic rock covers and some original stuff," Kayla laughs, remembering.

"That little dance thing you did during 'The Chain' was my favorite!" Autumn claps.

Kayla buries her face in her hands.

"There was a dance?" Grantaire arches a dark eyebrow.

"I was eighteen! Shut up!" Kayla whines from behind her hands.

"Why didn't this come up when you were drunk?" Harper demands. "Or did it and we don't remember--Cosette!

"This did not come up at all!" Cosette puts her hands up.

"Does anyone have a bass?" Grantaire grins deviously.

"I am not playing!" Kayla stands up. "Eli and I haven't played in forever."

"I still play," Eli smirks and Kayla shoots daggers at him.

"He does. He writes me songs," Autumn puts her hand on her chest as Cosette, Fantine, Harper, and Camille coo.

The rest of the wedding planning is smooth sailing and Kayla spends the night with Eli and Autumn in their hotel room. Camille texts her the whole night until she falls asleep fairly early. In the morning, Kayla feels like she barely slept. She goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth, but just stares at the mirror. She’s in there so long that Autumn peeks her head in.

“What’s going on, Kay?”

“You don’t think I’m doing the wrong thing, here? I mean, with Noah, we dated for three years. I’ve only been with Enjolras seven months and we got engaged so fast,” Kayla starts breathing rapidly.

“Breathe. You love him, right?” Autumn puts her hands on her shoulders.

Kayla takes big gulps of air. She can hear her heart beating in her chest and the blood pulsing in her ears. Her face feels hot.

“Absolutely. But I’ve never moved this fast.”

“There isn’t a timeline for how it’s supposed to happen.”

“I know.”

“It’s just all so different. I never expected it to be like this.”

“It’ll be okay. As long as you love him and you’re not still in love with Noah—“

“I’m not,” she looks Autumn in the eyes, “ I love Enjolras.”

“He’s getting married anyway,” Eli interjects.

“Eli!” Autumn glares at him. “We were gonna tell her later!”

“What?” Kayla suddenly forgets how to stand. Autumn steadies her.

“Yeah, her name is Claire. She’s gorgeous. I mean—well, she’s an actress. So duh. They’re crazy though. It’s not gonna last,” Eli laughs, shaking his head.

“Really, Kay. She’s tacky. I love Noah and he can make his own choices, but she’s _not_ a great choice,” Autumn shrugs.

“Well, as long as he’s happy,” Kayla takes a shuddery breath.

“Good, that’s level-headed. Now, we gotta get you hitched,” Autumn gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, Autumn,” she smiles.

Kayla can’t stop thanking Fantine for all her help once they reach the venue.

"Of course," Fantine begins piecing her long dark strands above her head," I did Cosette's hair for her wedding, why wouldn't I do yours?"

"Cosette's your daughter," Kayla hates how vulnerable she sounds.

"You've made this family whole again and trust me, that isn't easy," Fantine stops and faces Kayla. "Cosette's father, Felix, ran out on me when Cosette was very young. I met Jean when she was about Camille's age and it changed my life. I finally felt what it was like to be safe and loved. When I saw Enjolras look at you, I knew you did that for him."

The tears slide down her face and Fantine embraces her in a tight hug. She pulls back and wipes Kayla's tears.

Kayla doesn't get a break once her makeup is done because Autumn comes in and helps Fantine with her dress.The door opens and Cosette, Harper and Camille walk in. They all gasp. The white gown has a full, draped net pick-up skirt and the crystal beaded corset surrounded by gold embroidered swirls catches in the light. Her dark hair is up in an elegant swept back bun and two diamond earrings shine in her ears. Kayla thought about a simpler dress, until Autumn convinced her to go the

princess route.The fashionista's right. She looks magical. Everyone is quiet until Fantine breaks the silence.

"You look stunning." The warmth in her brown eyes and the pride in her voice makes Kayla's eyes burn, but she blinks back the tears.

"Now you can't make me cry this time. My makeup is done," she chuckles.

"No tears, I promise," Fantine grins.

"You clean up good," Autumn winks at her.

"So do you," Kayla winks back.

"I know, right?" Autumn twirls in her teal dress and swishes flowing layered skirt. "Chiffon is a very nice choice."

"It's not like you designed them or anything," Kayla smirks.

"See the pleated bodice works for all of us. I just wish I had more boob," Autumn says as she yanks up the strapless bust. She looks at Harper and Cosette. “They’ve got the right amount of boob."

Fantine and Cosette laugh loudly with the same laugh.

“You can take ‘em,” Harper gestures to her well endowed chest.

"I'll see you in there," Fantine walks out.

"Cam, lemme see you, penguin,” Kayla smiles at her.

Camille walks over to her and Kayla bends down to adjust the pink and white flowers on her white headband.

"You picked a great dress," she smiles, her brown eyes scanning the white tea length dress.

"Thanks. I really like this," she runs her hands down the beaded gems on the bodice and over the flower sash. "It matches yours," a shaky hand touches the corset, tracing the gems.

“Yes, it does," Kayla kisses her hand and Camille hugs her.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, penguin," she kisses her forehead as they break apart.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Cosette gives her a light hug.

"Thank you, Cosette.”

Cosette walks to the Pritzker Garden to see the men. She doesn't make herself known as she watches Enjolras pacing while Combeferre tries to calm him down.

"It's going to be fine! Stop breathing like that. You're not giving birth."

"Shut up," Enjolras rubs his hands on his pants. "This one has to go right, Ferre. I can't--"

"Kayla would never," Cosette says finally. "She's as nervous as you are right now."

"She is?" Enjolras rushes over to her and hugs her.

“Yes, she is,” Cosette laughs,” Don't you two look dapper."

"And you look beautiful," he smiles.

"You do. Good thing you're married," Combeferre grins.

“See ya in there, boys. We're on soon,” she goes and finds Eli, telling him to inform the bride.

"I hope Combeferre can hold Enjolras up because he's gonna be floored," Autumn kisses Kayla's cheek.

"Thanks, babe," Kayla takes her hand and squeezes.

"Autumn, ceremony is about to start," Eli pops his head in.

"That's my cue," Autumn winks at her best friend.

"Here we go," Kayla lets out a slow breath.

"You look gorgeous, Kay," Eli says and kisses her forehead.

"Thanks, Eli."

Autumn gives her a final smile before walking out with her husband. Eli goes inside to his spot in the front so he can get the best photos.

"She's a dream, mate," he says to Enjolras as he's walking to his place. Enjolras smiles to himself, before looking at the door.

Since there were only three groomsmen, they decided they should just escort the bridesmaids. Grantaire didn't want the responsibility of being a groomsman and is perfectly happy chatting up Kayla's editor, Katie March, in the second row. Marius escorts his wife down the aisle before taking a spot next to Enjolras. Courfeyrac keeps stealing glances at Harper and Enjolras resists the temptation to roll his eyes. Courfeyrac gives Enjolras the tiniest of nudges when he stands next to him and receives a glare from the groom. Autumn looks at Combeferre as they wait for the doors to open.

"You ready to get our dance on at the reception?" Autumn raises her eyebrows and shakes her shoulders.

"I'll sweep ya off your feet," he winks and loops his arm around hers.

"Good man," she nods.

The doors open and they walk down the aisle. Combeferre takes his place next to Enjolras.

"Breathe," he whispers.

Enjolras lets out a shaky breath and Combeferre smiles.

Camille waltzes down the aisle, much more confident than before and scatters the flower petals across the floor. She gives her father a big smile, which he returns immediately, before taking a seat next to Fantine in the front row. She gives Enjolras a thumbs up.

"You ready?" Valjean looks at Kayla.

"As I'll ever be," Kayla smiles.

"You look absolutely beautiful. You've already been a wonderful mother to this family. This is just making it official," he tells her. If you didn't know, you'd think Valjean was the only father Cosette ever had.

"Thank you for doing this," Kayla says quickly, knowing the doors will open soon.

"I'm honored," Valjean smiles.

Before Kayla can reply, the music plays and the doors open. She's glad Valjean is guiding her because she can't feel her legs. He helps her up the steps to the altar and lifts her veil. He places a kiss on her cheek and Kayla smiles. Enjolras can't take his eyes off her. Eli was right. She's like something out of a dream. His deep ocean blue eyes lock onto her warm honey brown ones. Enjolras doesn't want to look away.

"Gabriel Enjolras and Kayla Wu, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told," the officiant tells them, but Enjolras barely hears him. All he sees is her.

Kayla can't help but smile at how he's looking at her. She's seen those focused eyes stare legal briefs, watch Camille perform at a piano recital, but she's never seen them staring at her like they are now. It sweeps the breath out of her lungs.

The officiant asks for the rings. Combeferre reaches into his jacket and pulls out the box with the rings, handing them to Enjolras. Kayla's a little nervous of what he's going to say as he takes her hands in his. She let him pick out the vows and has no idea of what's coming.

"Kayla," he looks down at their hands and back to her eyes," I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood. Your ally in conflict. Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure. Your student and your teacher. Your consolation in disappointment. Your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things, for all the days of my life."

The tears she has been trying to keep back, finally break through and slip down her cheeks as he slides the ring onto her finger. She takes a moment to gather herself and takes the ring out of the box. She's glad she has to repeat what the officiant says or otherwise, she'd be a mess.

"Enjolras, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood. Your ally in conflict. Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure. Your student and your teacher. Your consolation in disappointment. Your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things, for all the days of my life," she smiles and places the ring on his finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the officiant says.

Enjolras lunges forward, taking her face in his hands and kisses Kayla full on the mouth. She's taken aback by his passion coming from the man who rarely holds her hand in public. Autumn whoops while everyone claps. They break apart and Kayla stumbles a bit.

"Friends and family, to conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names to the certificate of marriage," the officiant looks at Autumn and Combeferre who move to the altar. Autumn winks at Kayla before signing and Combeferre is grinning from ear to ear, his dimples big enough to stick a quarter in.

"For the first time, we present to you Mr. Gabriel Enjolras and Mrs. Kayla Wu-Enjolras,” they say together.

The music begins to play and everyone cheers. Enjolras kisses Kayla again and dips her; he's so happy. She breaks it, bursting with laughter. He pulls her back to her feet and they share a look. Kayla nods. He takes hold of her hand and hoists Camille from her seat onto his hip. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder as they all walk down the aisle.

Eli gathers them all to take the photos. The groom and his men pick Kayla up, with difficulty because her large skirt by the Grand Staircase. Eli gets a really nice one of all the bridesmaids and one of Enjolras and Kayla with Camille in the Modern Wing. After these photos, Kayla tells him to only take pictures of the big events at the reception, so that he can enjoy himself. He's her best friend before her photographer.

The reception is inside the Chicago Stock Exchange Trading Room. Cosette decorated it beautifully with Chinese lanterns to celebrate Kayla’s mom. Kayla and Enjolras greet everyone as they come up to the table, thanking them for coming while the party gets started on the appetizers and drinks. It doesn't take very long and Kayla stands up when it's done.

"Thank you all for being apart of this truly special day. We are so honored to have you celebrate with this meal," Kayla smiles.

Camille starts cheering and Enjolras laughs. Kayla has to remind her to eat slowly even though she's so hungry. Enjolras laces his fingers through Kayla's as Autumn stands up once everyone has started to eat.

"If you don't know me, I'm Autumn Hall. Kayla has been my best friend since I was a silly college freshman. We were in the same hall and luckily hated our roommates. After that transfer, my transition from Scotland to Chicago was so much easier and it's all because of her. If it wasn't for Kayla, I would not be married to my wonderful husband, Eli. They had a business writing class together and hit it off, but thankfully not like that. You've been with me, Kay, for some of the biggest moments of my life and I'm so happy I can be here for you. We both are. We love you so much. I just pray that you and Enjolras can have days of joy, laughter, and happiness like Eli and I have. Remember, you're the boss now, Kay. Enjolras, if you wrong her, so help me—“

“Babe, you’re giving a wedding speech,” Eli pipes up.

“Right. Sorry,” Autumn goes as red as her hair.

Kayla laughs loudly.

“To my new favorite couple, Kayla and Enjolras!"

Kayla stands up and hugs Autumn.

"Thank you," she whispers in her ear.

"Of course, babe," Autumn smiles and pulls back.

Combeferre waits a little bit, so that he's not right after Autumn. Her speech was so natural, sweet, and funny. He doesn't know how he's going to follow that.

"Good evening, I'm Nicolas Combeferre."

"And I'm an alcoholic!" Grantaire shouts and receives a roar of laughter.

"Haha, R. You're so clever. We know he's already started on the wine. Anyways. I've been best friends with Enjolras since we were seven. He was even more difficult back then. When Grantaire introduced us to Kayla, I was rooting for you two from the start, but Enjolras took forever. I had to listen to many complaining calls from my beautiful goddaughter about how blind you were. Thankfully, you finally saw the light and we're here today. I'm a doctor, who's never been married, and I'm not as eloquent as Jehan could've been, so I'm going to let my favorite writer do the talking for me. Shakespeare wrote: 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds,or bends with the remover to remove: O no! it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken.’ Enjolras, Kayla, I know you two can make it through anything. I love you both and wish you all the happiness in the world. You too, Cam. To Enjolras and Kayla!" Combeferre lifts his glass and Enjolras smiles at him. Combeferre goes over and pats him on the back.

After dinner, Grantaire announces it’s time to cut the cake before they really get the party started. Cosette directs a waiter as he wheels the cake out. The cake design was completely in Cosette's hands. Since it's September, Cosette had a fall cake made: three tier with white with brown and copper ribbons around each of them directed and topped with orange and brown sugar leaf bundles.

"Oh Cosette, it's gorgeous," Kayla wraps her arms around her.

"I'm so happy you like it," Cosette pulls back, "I thought it might look too fake.” She shoots a look at Enjolras.

"It's beautiful, Cosette,” Enjolras gives her a hug.

Enjolras places his hands over Kayla's as she holds the knife. She shakes a little, but he tightens his grip and she steadies hers. He brings the fork to her lips, but she pulls the piece off and places it in his mouth. He chuckles and takes her lead, about to put the cake in her mouth and smashes it against her lips. She laughs, surprised and plants a big kiss on his mouth, smearing the frosting. Everyone claps as she pulls back. After cleaning off their faces, Enjolras gives her a slow kiss.

The cake is passed around and once everyone has a piece, Kayla and Enjolras move to the center of the dance floor for their first dance. A cover of "Crazy Love" by Michael Bublé plays as Kayla wraps her arms around her husband's neck and sways back and forth to the music. Enjolras whispers in her ear and she rests her head on his shoulder. Camille gives her godfather a look and fist bumps him. Fantine and Enjolras share a dance while Kayla dances with Valjean, before the dance floor is open to all the guests.

Grantaire has a playlist and wastes no time getting to the dance floor with Kayla's boss. She doesn't seem to mind at all. All the women dance to Beyoncé even though most of them aren't single. Kayla and Cam dance to "Jump in Line" cementing her new obsession with _Beetlejuice._ Grantaire stops the music so that Kayla can throw her bouquet which is caught by Harper who jumps up and down. Enjolras flings Kayla's blue garter into the crowd and Combeferre catches the garter as the tallest of the Les Amis (after Enjolras). Soon after that, around nine, Fantine and Valjean say goodnight, taking Cam with them.

The alcohol continues to flow and produces many hilarious results. Harper and Courfeyrac both return to the room after a suspiciously long trip to the bathroom. She laughs, very drunk and leans into him. Combeferre shares a look with the bride and groom and they all reach the same conclusion: sex in the bathroom. Grantaire asks to dance with the bride and ends up grinding on her until Enjolras shoots him a deadly glare. Kayla laughs so hard, she nearly falls over. A hip hop song that Enjolras plays and Kayla and Autumn go crazy. Something about shoes and jeans. None of the guys seem to care because Autumn's pretending to grind on Kayla and suddenly, it's very distracting. The second "Burning Down the House" by Talking Heads comes on Kayla, Autumn, and Eli seem to jump up in unison and break out into their own dance.

"What was that?" Enjolras asks, surrounded by a bunch of baffled Amis.

"College," the trio shrug and say in unison.

It's almost eleven when they decide to call it quits. The bridesmaids help Kayla out of her dress and into a much shorter, sleek modern orange dress. Cosette had her hand in that one. The guests shake sparklers as Kayla and Enjolras run to the limousine and wave goodbye.

Due to Enjolras' imposed two month no sex hiatus (to have something to look forward to on the wedding night, he claims), they're on one another the second after he sets her down after crossing the threshold. After tossing her dress to the floor and shaking out of his suit, he pushes her on the bed.

"I had linger-"

"Doesn't matter," he breathes against her lips as he gets on top of her.

His mouth brushes over every inch of her until she's crying out his name. It is definitely worth the wait. She's panting heavily when she feels him and locks her ankles around his back. The headboard rocks into the wall as every one of her sighs is paired with his groans. They've never been so in sync. Her nails dig into his back as his body shudders with hers. He collapses on top of her, burying his face in her breasts. Her fingers slowly comb through his hair as their breathing begins to steady.

"I love you, Mrs. Wu-Enjolras,” he whispers against her damp skin.

"I love you, Mr. Enjolras," she sighs. "You know what the best part of all this is?"

"What?" Enjolras picks his head up.

"Now that we're married, I can be Cam’s guardian," she smiles.

Enjolras kisses her softly.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éponine and Camille meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing (Jon Snow) about guardianships. I just wanted Kayla to have something that was similar to custody, but not. The lyrics are from State of Grace by Taylor Swift. The song Kayla sings at the end is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right_

Once the brief honeymoon is over, Camille starts asking about Éponine. It starts with small questions at first like what she looks like or her birthday, then onto what she does for a living and where she lives.

“I don’t think you can dodge this anymore, babe,” Kayla says getting into bed.

“Yeah, I know,” Enjolras sighs.

“Just email her and tell her she wants to meet her. Have it somewhere here, public, and see how it goes,” Kayla suggests.

“Fine,” Enjolras groans.

“You can do it,” Kayla laughs and gives him a kiss.

Enjolras pulls her on top of him and she giggles.

"I may need a little incentive," he slips a hand into her sweatpants.

"I think that can be arranged," she says with bated breath.

It only takes a minute before they're tearing at each other’s clothes. Maybe the honeymoon isn't quite over.

Enjolras sends the email in the morning. Éponine replies immediately and suggests she come the week before Camille’s birthday. They meet at Lincoln Park Zoo since Camille wanted to see their new exhibit. Enjolras doesn’t say much the whole day.

“Relax,” Kayla sighs as Enjolras checks his watch for the millionth time.

“She’s late,” Enjolras looks around.

“By like five minutes,” Kayla rolls her eyes.

Ten minutes later, Éponine walks towards them and Camille moves right next to Kayla’s legs. Kayla recognizes her from her photo except she’s older, somehow even prettier with springy dark curls. She’s shorter than she expected and very skinny. Éponine is surprised at how young Kayla looks. She’s very stunning with sleek dark hair, beautiful features, and a slender frame. Enjolras suddenly becomes very interested in the lions and doesn’t look away.

“Hello, you must be Kayla,” she extends her hand.

“Hi, yeah, I am,” Kayla takes it.

“Congratulations, by the way,” she pulls back her hand and gestures to the ring. Enjolras must have more money now because it’s much more elaborate than the one he gave her.

“Thanks,” Kayla ignores the awkward stare and nudges Cam.

Éponine can’t help the sudden wave of emotions that overcome her looking at her daughter. She’s so beautiful. There’s a knot in her throat and she can’t speak.

“Cam, this is Éponine,” Kayla’s voice is gentle.

“Hi,” her voice is unusually quiet.

“Hi, Camille,” Éponine smiles at her.

“Hey, Cam, why don’t you show Éponine the lions?” Kayla suggests.

Éponine is surprised at how kind she is. She gives a grateful smile.

“Do you know a lot about lions?” Éponine asks.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Camille smiles at Kayla and Enjolras before walking off with Éponine.

“You are so mature,” Kayla laughs at Enjolras.

“I just—I don’t—“

“Can’t talk. Ex-wife in radius,” Kayla does a robot voice.

“Oh, shut up,” Enjolras lifts her off the ground and she yelps.

Éponine and Camille return after a half an hour and both of them are grinning widely. Éponine gives her a hug and Camille doesn’t pull away. Enjolras eyes Kayla who shrugs.

“Call me whenever you want and we’ll Skype soon. Thank you, Enjolras, Kayla. Have a nice weekend,” she smiles.

“You too. Have a safe flight,” Kayla smiles.

“Thanks,” she gives Cam a small wave before walking away.

“Mhmm,” is all Enjolras can muster up.

“So how was it?” Kayla asks.

“Good. Éponine really liked that fox with the big ears. She seems really nice,” Camille smiles.

“I’m happy you had a nice time,” Kayla rubs her back.

“How do you feel about going home to make sundaes?” Enjolras asks.

“Subtle,” Kayla squints at him.

“Awesome!” Camille jumps up and down.

Kayla spends the next week planning Camille’s birthday party. She makes dozens of cupcakes from scratch, assembles all the goodie bags, and wraps her gifts all matching the safari theme. Per Camille’s request, they spend the first two hours of her birthday at an animal shelter. They drag her out of there before she can try to adopt all of the animals. The party is held back at the house and there’s a sea of ten year old children screaming and running around. Camille is over the moon when she sees a present from Éponine. It’s a new set of animal fiction books and one on lions. She calls her immediately to thank her.

“So this isn’t something that’s going away, huh?” Enjolras groans.

“Don’t think so, babe,” Kayla gives him a kiss of reassurance,” but it’s gonna be okay.”

“I love you,” Enjolras caresses her face and gives her a kiss.

“I love you, but we’re not making out around a bunch of kids,” Kayla teases.

“Merde,” Enjolras mumbles.

Kayla laughs loudly.

“This is the best party ever! Thank you!” Camille runs over to them and hugs their legs.

“You’re very welcome, penguin,” Kayla smiles.

“Happy Birthday,” Enjolras runs his hand through her hair.

“Okay,I gotta go play games! Bye!”Camille runs off.

“I can safely say the party is a success,” Enjolras kisses Kayla on the top of the head and pulls her close.

“Thanks,” Kayla leans into him.

For her birthday, Kayla doesn't want much. She goes out with Harper the day before because she wants her to have a typically twenty-something birthday. She pays for it in the morning. The next night is a dinner at their house with Harper, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire. Enjolras tries to make dinner, but Combeferre takes over. It's a small, intimate birthday just like she wanted.

Éponine visits Camille the day before Thanksgiving and takes her to a movie. Thanksgiving is very small. Harper takes the holiday to go back to London and Autumn and Eliare too busy to make the trip. Kayla makes her first attempt at making a Thanksgiving dinner, but they end up eating a frozen pizza with all the sides. She vows to do better for Christmas. Camille doesn’t seem to mind at all because the pumpkin pie came out perfect.

Christmas is much busier. Kayla runs all over Chicago to get the perfect presents since it’s their first Christmas together. The city looks beautiful all lit up and decorated. She takes Camille to Macy’s to enjoy the decorations even though she prefers when it was Marshall’s. They go ice skating in Millennium Park and look at the decorations at the Brookfield Zoo. She’s also been taking cooking classes all month. Like with Thanksgiving, Éponine visits Camille on Christmas Eve. Camille goes a little overboard with the decorations, but the house still looks very nice.

Come Christmas morning, Camille wakes Enjolras and Kayla by blasting Christmas music on the sound system downstairs. Even though Kayla likes Michael Bublé, she doesn’t really want to hear him at seven in the morning.

“Merry Christmas,” Kayla laughs.

“Merry Christmas,” Enjolras shakes his head.

Once they get downstairs, Camille rips through her presents and falls in love with each of them.

“These are amazing!” Camille starts opening her animal check up set.

“And for you,” Enjolras hands Kayla a small box.

She opens it and finds a beautiful diamond bracelet.

“This is gorgeous. I can’t believe it. Thank you,” she gives him a kiss.

His present is much bigger, so he has to get up to open it. It’s a set of golf clubs, but she doesn’t really think they make enough money to afford any kind of membership. He loves them all the same.

“Thank you! I can’t wait to try this out with Courf!” he rushes back over to her and picks her up.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he says softly as she wraps her legs around his waist.

“Papa, put Mom down,” Camille rolls her eyes.

“She’s right. We gotta get this house ready,” Kayla smirks.

Enjolras groans and sets her back down.

By the time they finish cleaning, Marius and Cosette arrive with her parents along with regular crowd arrives plus Autumn and Eli. Camille spends most of the day styling Autumn's hair. Thankfully, she doesn't mind. Cosette helps Kayla in the kitchen for which she is very grateful. Harper and Courfeyrac have a little moment under the mistletoe and are subject to a lot of teasing. Dinner is delicious and almost everyone makes a comment.

“Better than pizza,” Grantaire smirks.

“Oh, shut up,” Kayla rolls her eyes.

After dinner, Eli pulls out his electric guitar and shows Camille a few chords. Eli starts a round of Christmas carols and Kayla plays with piano with Camille. Autumn suggests Kayla and Eli play a song of theirs. It takes a lot of begging and threats of a riot, but Kayla agrees. It’s a catchy song about first love. Enjolras wonders which one of them wrote it. There’s something that ignites inside Kayla as she sings and he thinks it would be quite a sight to see her in front of a crowd. Around the bridge, Kayla stands up and begins dancing with Camille who is completely enamored. She teaches her the lyrics so they can sing together. Combeferre gives a look to Enjolras who smiles. It is one of the best Christmases they’ve had in a long time.


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla gets used to married life with The Marble Statue. Camille requests Éponine and Enjolras be friendly with one another, not knowing how intense their connection they used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from "A Part of That" from the Last Five Years (also having to deal with an insane husband). Please enjoy and leave feedback!

_And then he smiles, his eyes light up and how can I complain?_

_Yes, he's insane but look what he can do and I'm a part of that. I'm a part of that. I'm a part of that._

"Mom, I can't find my shoes. The blue ones we got last week," Camille says as she comes down the stairs.

"Did you check under the bed?" Kayla asks.

"No..." Camille says slowly.

"Check under the bed and then get your coat. Éponine should be here in a few minutes,” she tells her.

Éponine has been very consistent and she’s been visiting Camille for a year now. Enjolras still doesn’t want to trust her, but Kayla’s impressed. Camille gives Enjolras and Kayla a hug before running out the door. While she's out, the boys are going to come over for dinner. Combeferre arrives first.

“Is Enjolras around?” he asks as he walks in.

“He’s in the shower,” Kayla goes into the kitchen.

“So you haven’t told him yet?” Combeferre sits down at the table.

“I tried, but he’s been so busy all day. Tunnel vision. You were the only one who answered the phone,” she puts a kettle on.

“Enjolras obsessed with planning the new firm? Never,” Combeferre sighs.

“But between you and me, I don’t think any of the clients will move with him and Courf,” Kayla hands Combeferre a cup.

"It's risky and clients don't like risk, but I'm sure they'll get new clients," he adds.

"Of course," Kayla holds her cup, but doesn't drink.

"It'll be okay. We'll tell them at dinner," Combeferre places a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Ferre," Kayla smiles.

Grantaire and Courfeyrac arrive soon and Kayla gets dinner ready while Enjolras has to be dragged out of his office.Combeferre and Kayla steal looks at each other and are fairly quiet throughout dinner. Courfeyrac and Grantaire keep things lively with conversations about their new dating system. Enjolras doesn’t care in the slightest about which app is best.

"You look kinda nervous, Ferre?" Enjolras raises her eyebrows.

"I have something to tell you," Combeferre sighs.

"You're pregnant?" Grantaire grins. "I'm not the father!"

"Shut up," Combeferre glares at him. "I got a job in New York. Pediatrics instead of the ER, finally.”

"You what?" Enjolras stares at him. He never expected his best friend to leave him. He's always been there. Always.

Combeferre sees the hurt and shock spread across Enjolras' face. His brown eyebrows come together and he scratches his beard, trying to find out a way to explain. He looks at Kayla. She feels like she might get sick. He's not really warming up to the news.

“I also have something to tell you,” Kayla interjects," but I can wait."

“Okay, if she’s pregnant, I’m really not the father,” Grantaire looks dead serious.

"I might as well get all the news now," Enjolras sighs.

“I’m not pregnant…I got a job offer in New York too,” she raises her shoulders up to her neck.

“What?” Enjolras looks like he might pass out.

“I got it today. Angie called. Harper’s doing great in New York. They like the kind of work Angie does and want her to go to the main office there. She wants me to come with her as one of the assistant feature editors. She said if I did well out there that I might even get my own column in a few years,” Kayla explains,” I have to give her an answer by Friday.”

“Oh my God! That’s amazing, Kay!” Courfeyrac says immediately.

“Yeah, that’s great,” Grantaire smiles.

Enjolras doesn’t say a word. He just stares at his wine.The guys all look at each other while Kayla does her best to hold it together. Her face feels hot and her eyes are burning. His silence seems to last forever.

“I don’t know if we should say congrats or not,” Grantaire whispers rather loudly trying to lighten the mood.

“I don’t mind moving to New York,” Courfeyrac replies in the same tone.

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Kayla feigns a smile and gets up from the table.

Combeferre nearly stands up, but remembers it’s not his job.

“Hey, Marble Statue,” Grantaire throws a carrot at Enjolras.

“Hey!” Enjolras’ blue eyes flash with anger.

“What is your problem?” Grantaire growls.

“I don’t like being ambushed at dinner,” he snaps back.

"To be fair, she didn't. She said she'd tell you later," Grantaire points out.

“If it was your job would she even have to think about it?” Combeferre finally speaks up. “Or would you just expect her to do it?”

Enjolras thinks on it a moment. Combeferre, annoyingly as usual, is right. He would expect them to move if he got a great job. He stands up and goes upstairs. He hesitates before he knocks on the bathroom door.

"Can you come out?"

He tries to open it, but Kayla holds the door knob.

“Kay, I wanna talk to you.”

The door opens slowly. Her brown eyes are wet and her face is pink.

“I tried to tell you earlier today, but you said you were busy.”

“Kay—”

“You’re a real asshole sometimes, Gabriel,” she only calls him by his first name when she’s really upset.

“I know,” he nudges his way into the bathroom and holds her. “I’m sorry.I’ve just been figuring out my exit plan for the firm and it didn’t fit in with that, so I shut down.”

“But it's _our_ life, not just yours."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So what do you want to do?” she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Take the job.”

“Really?” she turns around in his arms to face him.

“Yes, baby. I love you and I’m so proud of you,” he kisses her.

The move takes all summer because Enjolras is so picky. Thankfully, they move before school starts up again for Camille, so she isn’t behind. Courfeyrac has been making so many trips to New York this year that finding clients and an office space was surprisingly painless. None of them knew why he was going to New York, but he seemed more than overjoyed about the move. He and Combeferre move ahead of schedule. Éponine is over the moon and requests Camille on rotating weekends. Enjolras still has sole custody, but amended the agreement to include her visitation and Kayla’s guardianship. They find house in Ronkonkoma which is more suburban than they’d like. Enjolras complains, but the commute isn't terrible. They can take the train or drive into the city. Kayla wanted to live in Kings County or Queens County.

Enjolras turns into the driveway. It's odd having to need a driveway or actually use his car for more than the occasional trip. Kayla is going to buy a car. She’s never done that before since she grew up in Chicago.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" Camille squeals. They knew she'd love it, so they kept it a surprise.

There's a wrap around porch and a nice yard. She's never had a yard or a porch before. She's jumping up and down for Enjolras to unlock the door, so she can run in. She bolts up stairs and turns.

"This is definitely my room!" she looks out into the backyard from her window, before running back downstairs. "There's a backyard too?"

"I think it's safe to say, she likes it," Kayla smiles.

"Loves it," Enjolras corrects.

"Happy Housewarming!" Harper yells before walking in the door.

"Harp!" Kayla wraps her arms around her.

"Your house is brilliant. Looks like you can finally get an office to rewrite your book!"

"You have a book?" Courfeyrac asks as he walks in.

"Maybe. Hey, Courf," she hugs him.

"So when are we seeing your places?" Kayla asks gesturing at both of them.

"Well, it won't take too long seeing as they're in the same building. I got him a place on the floor above me," Harper grins wide.

"You two?" Enjolras stares at them.

"Yep," Harper plants a kiss on Courfeyrac's cheek.

"So that's why you've been making all those trips to New York!” Camille walks in just as Harper's pulling back.

"Guilty," Courfeyrac shrugs.

"I never thought you'd settle down. I thought you loved the romancing part instead of the actual women," Enjolras stares at him.

"What can I say? She's a catch," Courfeyrac slings his arm around her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kayla hugs them both.

"Thanks, love," Harper smiles. "Now, let's help you unpack."

Combeferre pulls up as Courfeyrac and Enjolras struggle with one of the boxes.

"Ferre's here, good, bother him about his love life!" Courfeyrac groans.

"What? Just a second, I need to put in this in the house first," he says, carrying a heavy box of his own.

"Uncle Ferre!" Camille sprints to him, but can't hug him because of the box.

"What's that?" she stares at it.

"It's my housewarming gift," he smiles at both Kayla and Enjolras.

"The box has holes it in," Camille's confused as she takes the lid off. A golden retriever puppy pops out and licks her face.

"Your parents decided it was about time you had a dog, He's a boy," Combeferre grins.

"He's so adorable, oh my gosh! We are so naming him Brinkley," she laughs as the puppy jumps on her chest.

"Then why don't you put this on him and take him around the yard," he hands her a leash and collar.

"Awesome," Camille squeals and bolts outside with Brinkley.

"Brinkley?" Combeferre repeats.

"_You've Got Mail_," Kayla explains," that's Tom Hanks' dog's name."

"Oh," Combeferre nods.

"I love that movie," Harper sighs.

"Éponine should be here later," Combeferre tells them.

"You talked to her?" Enjolras asks cautiously.

"We're friends...again.She was visiting a friend who had just had a baby. I didn't know anyone here, besides Harper, we became friends.She's really changed, Enj. I mean, she's still 'Ponine, but she's stable now," Combeferre explains.

Enjolras tries not to flinch at her nickname. He hasn't heard anyone call her that in years.

“You cross with me?”Combeferre asks.

“Not at all,” Enjolras smiles.

“Think we made the right decision?” Kayla comes up behind Enjolras as they watch Brinkley chasing Camille. He takes her in his arms.

“Yeah, I know we did,” Enjolras kisses her hair.

The holidays in the new house were just as good as the year before. Camille loves being able to see Éponine regularly. Enjolras keeps silent, but still hasn’t warmed up to the idea. He won’t talk to her. He doesn’t count answering the phone and handing it over to Camille or Kayla as talking. It’s just easier that way. Just because Camille wants a relationship with her, doesn’t mean he has to have one.

Shortly after New Year’s, Courfeyrac and Enjolras are given an award for Most Promising Firm. There’s a party in their honor and it falls on Enjolras’ birthday in February. He wants Courfeyrac to go by himself, but Kayla convinces him it’s a good press move and she wants to go to a fancy party. The morning of, Enjolras is gone. Kayla texts him and he says he has an early day at the office. She gets Camille breakfast and takes her to school. After work, Harper takes Kayla shopping for a dress. She loves this red and black Bodycon dress which Kayla feels is too tight, but Harper won’t let her leave the store without it. Enjolras doesn’t talk much on the train or when they meet up with Harper and Courfeyrac for dinner.

“I think someone’s nervous,” Kayla raises her eyebrows.

“I’m not nervous. I just wish we didn’t have to go to this,” he shrugs.

“You’re seriously strange,” Harper shakes her head.

“He’s always been like this. A fearless leader with no people skills,” Courfeyrac laughs.

“Hey—”

Enjolras stops because the waiter approaches with a piece of cake with a candle in it.

“Why did you tell them?” he glares at Kayla.

“Because it’s your birthday,” she smiles.

After he finishes the cake, they go to the party. It’s one of those sleek, high rise city parties. There’s electronic music playing low with minimalist lighting, bartenders, waiters and lawyers dressed right out of Saks Fifth Avenue and women in Prada on their arms. Enjolras immediately gets pulled away by a beautiful woman from the award committee and sucked into a rotation of meeting suits. Kayla gets stopped by a tall, blonde woman.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Kayla and you are--”

“How young and pretty you are. You’re a shiny new trade-in for the partners?” she asks and gestures to a group of much older men.

“No, Gabriel Enjolras is my husband,” Kayla’s taken aback by the question and points to Enjolras.

“You’re married to quite the young star then. What _are _you?”

“What?”

“You look very exotic.”

“Well, I’m mixed race. My mom was Chinese and my dad is white.”

“That’s very popular these days.”

“Uh huh.”

“So what do you do?”

“I work for_ Century_ Magazine.”

“How cute,” and then she walks away.

Kayla quickly becomes used to these questions and has said her age, job, her race, and who she is a million times. She sees Enjolras is still busy with people. She soon gets tired of being poked and prodded, so she decides to get a drink. She goes to the bar and gets a Pinot Noir after getting carded, of course. She finds a table, sits down and watches her husband. At first, she can tell he’s faking politeness, until, a smile reaches his eyes when he laughs at something one of the men said. She smiles. He looks so professional and gorgeous in his suit. He catches her staring and waves. Her eyebrows shoot up and she waves back. He raises his hand, but the same beautiful woman escorts him to another group of people. Kayla looks over and sees Courfeyrac talking to a similar group of people, but he has his hand around Harper’s waist. He gestures to her and she shakes someone’s hand. Kayla looks back at Enjolras. There’s a sea of people between them. A swift click of heels and she looks away from Enjolras to see Harper next to her.

“What are you doing, love?”

“Just enjoying this expensive wine. These people are kinda crazy. If I’m called exotic one more time--”

“I hate that word so much. They keep saying how Courf and I will make ‘politically correct babies’. ‘South Indian and black babies, you can check off all the boxes’. Absolutely mental.”

“He doesn’t want to be here,” she lifts one finger off the glass and points to Enjolras.

“I think he’d like it more if you were next to him.”

“Yeah, but I don’t really belong with this crowd.”

“Who says? You’re Kayla bloody Wu, aren’t you? You’re the youngest assistant editor _ever _in thirty years. And you’re his _wife,” _Harper lifts her to her feet. “You go get ‘em.”

“Thanks, Harp,” Kayla smiles.

“Any time, babe,” she pushes the small of her back and launches her forward.

Kayla edges her way through the people. Enjolras sees her and lights up.

“And this is my beautiful wife, Kayla Wu-Enjolras,” Enjolras announces.

Kayla sees the men looking at her dress and she slides next to Enjolras.

“Not Kayla Enjolras?” one of them asks.

“Nope,” she shuts him down.

“Kayla works at _Century_ Magazine,” Enjolras smiles at her.

They begin to ask questions when the beautiful woman from before gets on stage. Enjolras takes Kayla’s hand and they sit with Harper and Courfeyrac. Harper winks at her. The woman is the head of the organization giving the award. Kayla is impressed. She talks about all the great work Enjolras and Courfeyrac have been doing in the short time they’ve been in New York. Kayla smiles at the both of them. There’s a round of applause when their names are announced and Kayla’s clapping harder than anyone. Enjolras gets on stage and fidgets with his collar. He can’t fidget too long because he’s handed an award and so is Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac steps up to the microphone first.

“Thank you so much to Jacqueline and the foundation for this award. I hope we can live up to it. You know, when Enjolras suggested we go into personal injury, I thought, great that’ll make a lot of money,” the crowd laughs,” but then he pointed out all the people we could help. It was his idea to break out and make our own firm before forty. I just found the building. So, there’s really only one person I can truly thank for this and it’s you. And the foundation, of course. And my girlfriend, Harper. I was wrong about that one person thing, huh?” The crowd laughs again as Courfeyrac steps aside.

“An award isn’t really necessary to me even though it is flattering. The reason I wanted Courfeyrac and I to go into personal injury was to help the mothers and children who are already struggling and have accidents through no fault of their own. They need someone to speak for them and unfortunately, in this world, a white man still can get the most attention. That needs to change. Their voices should be heard and not people like me. Not just in the law, but on a larger world stage. I’m not interested in playing politics. So as wonderful as this party is, I know how much parties like this cost and that money could be much better spent. I would rather get the award in the mail and focus on my work. Thank you,” Enjolras steps away.

Kayla looks around at the shocked crowd with a smile on her face. She stands up and starts clapping loudly, beaming with pride. Harper joins her and after that the rest of the crowd starts clapping. Enjolras smiles at her and she winks.

On the train ride back, Enjolras types furiously on his phone.

“Can you put that away for a second?” Kayla rubs her eyes.

“Hm?”

“Nevermind.”

They walk to their car in silence. Enjolras takes Brinkley out immediately when they get home. The babysitter, Hannah, is fast asleep on the couch. Kayla touches her shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t even. It’s late.”

“Cam was great as usual. She did her homework right away and then we had dinner and she put on a talent show.”

“Sounds really busy.”

“It was. You look really nice, by the way. I love that dress.”

“Thank you,” Kayla hands her the money. “Do you need a ride home?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks. Goodnight,” she walks out.

“Goodnight.”

Kayla waits in the kitchen, but Enjolras goes straight to his office. Kayla takes a minute before following him. She leans her back against his desk with her arms folded across her chest.

“Okay, seriously, what’s your problem?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been ignoring me all night,” she sits down on the desk.

“Well, I was kinda busy.”

“No, Courf--look, I get you didn’t wanna be there, but I thought it was something we were going to _together_. You didn’t even mention my dress.”

Enjolras sighs. He places his hands on her waist and stands up.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I just hate that shit,” he runs his hands down her dress. “But you look amazing and I love this dress.”

“Now, you say that,” she mumbles.

“No, I mean it,” he tries to kiss her, but she turns away.

“I was really proud of you and it was really special. Then you had to ruin it by being so...insane,” she looks at him.

“I know I’m crazy and you’re the only one who can put up with me. I love you, baby,” he’s looking up at her with those stupid gorgeous blue eyes.

“I forgive you. Only because it’s your birthday,” she tugs on his tie and pulls him to her.

She kisses him softly. He kisses her back with more urgency and soon she’s loosening his tie. He pushes up the hem of her dress and shrugs off his jacket. He impatiently unbuckles his belt. They’re not even undressed when she wrap her legs around his back. He sinks into her with ease.

“I’ve wanted this since I saw you in that dress,” he groans in her ear.

“Only you can be horny and grumpy at the same time,” she laughs.

He thrusts a little harder back into her. She bites her lip to hide the moan in her throat.

“That’s what I thought,” he chuckles.

When they’re done,Enjolras kisses her sweaty neck. She smiles and runs her fingers through his damp hair.

“Happy Birthday, you crazy idiot.”

“Je t’aime.”

Kayla’s glad he carries her to bed because she’s about to melt onto the floor. 

The next night, Enjolras comes home to a dark house. He calls out to no answer. He flips the lights on.

“Happy Birthday!”

He jumps back and sees all his friends. Camille and Kayla rush over to him.

“I can’t believe you threw me a surprise party,” he laughs and lifts Kayla up.

“It was my idea,” Camille smiles.

“I may have had to bribe her to keep it a secret,” Kayla grins as he sets her back down.

“Thank you, ladies.” Enjolras kisses Cam on top of her head and kisses Kayla’s cheek. He enjoys every minute of his party.

Camille finds new friends at school and Kayla loves her job. They spent weekends exploring New York City. Kayla is partial to Brooklyn versus Midtown, but that’s the only part of New York she’s been before the move. Camille loves being able to see shows before they go on tour. It’s a very good fit overall.

On a certain day in October, Enjolras is woken up to the sound of the “Ready to Go” song by that Panic band Camille loves. He rubs his eyes and makes his way down the hallway. When he looks in, Kayla and Camille are lip synching and dancing around with feather boas while Brinkley barks and tries to steal the boas. They notice Enjolras and he gets roped in by a purple boa. He spits the feathers out of his mouth.

"We had to kick off her birthday with a bang," Kayla pants as they collapse on Cam's bed.

“Happy Birthday, baby girl," Enjolras kisses her hair.

"Thanks, Papa," she smiles.

"So what are the birthday plans, ladies?" he asks removing the boa from around his neck and standing up.

"Well, you have to make your famous birthday pancakes," Camille gives him a look," and then Maman is taking me to the Met and we're gonna have lunch. Then I’m coming back here.”

“Twelve, who allowed you to get so old?”

“Me? You’re the one who is old. You’re like a senior ticket at the movies.”

“I’m thirty-two— that’s not old. What about Kayla?”

"She's not old. She's gonna be twenty-six next month," Camille shrugs.

"That doesn't make any sense," he shakes his head.

"I don't care. I like it," Kayla laughs.

Éponine arrives after breakfast and Enjolras makes a beeline to his office. Kayla gives her a smile and waves as she leaves with Camille. The Met is phenomenal and Camille just wants to live there. They end up spending nearly three hours there, but neither minds. They have lunch in Central Park and Camille is intrigued by how many times Éponine's phone goes off.

"It's just Ferre. He wishes you a happy birthday and says he'll call you tonight," Éponine explains.

"Oh, okay, cool," Camille takes a big bite of her pretzel.

Éponine's shoulders relax and Camille notices. Her phone is still going off.

"Why is he texting you so much?"

"He's just--he knows I'm out with you and it's just—“ Éponine licks her lips.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You're blushing and stammering. Oh. My. God."

"I am not blushing! Camille, why are you freaking out?" Éponine tucks her dark hair behind her ear.

"You are _so_ dating Uncle Ferre," Camille claps her hands over her mouth.

"Camille--"

"For how long? Does Papa know?" her brown eyes widen with interest.

Éponine lets out a short sigh. She has the perfect blend of Enjolras' persistence and her perception.

"It's only been a couple months and no, he does not know. I don't exactly have the best relationship with your father," she says curtly.

"I know, but Mo--" Camille blushes and corrects herself, not wanting to hurt Éponine's feelings," Kayla likes you."

"I envy Kayla's patience," is all she can think to say right now. "Please, don't tell him. Not yet. Combeferre wants to do it. You get that, right?"

"Yeah," Camille nods.

"Thanks, sweetie," Éponine hugs her daughter.

"I think it's pretty cool," Camille smiles.

"You do?" she just stares at her for a moment.

"Yeah. If you’re happy, then I'm happy," she beams at her.

"You are the best," Éponine kisses her hair. "Now, I have your present."

"I thought my present was going to the Met?" Camille tilts her head to the side. Éponine is surprised for only a second. The gesture is just so entirely Enjolras.

"That was half of it. This is the other half," she pulls the present out of her bag and hands it to her.

"A Disney sheet music book?"

"It has over a hundred songs. I thought it'd keep you busy. For the duets, you can play with Kayla. She's much better at piano than I am,” she laughs a little. "You can use that for your voice lessons too.”

"This is so awesome! Thanks, Maman!" Camille throws her arms around her and Éponine lets out a content sigh.

"Of course, my darling."

While Kayla is making dinner, Camille listens to her birthday wishes. Eli sings and plays guitar while Autumn plays the tambourine. Camille wonders if Eli was cross because she missed their weekend guitar lesson via Skype. Kayla doubts it. Courfeyrac and Harper promise to see her very soon and bring her present. Combeferre's message is very heartfelt and Grantaire's message is so funny.

Camille requests a classic for dinner invented by Enjolras when he was juggling the concepts of work, dinner, during the early more hasty days of single fatherhood: peanut butter and jelly with extra jelly. Even though Enjolras invented it, it was perfected by Kayla soon after she came into their lives. She always puts the right amount of grape jelly so that it almost seeps through the bread. The Nutella mixed in with the peanut butter tells Kayla that someone has been making Nutella and peanut butter sandwiches without wiping off their knife first. _Camille_. Enjolras had to go into the office on a Saturday which disappoints Camille immensely.

"Here you are, the perfect PB and J," Kayla grins and hands her the plate.

"Thanks. Where’s Papa? It’s five thirty," she shoots a sad glance at the clock.

"I'm not sure, baby. But he would want us to eat," Kayla sits down with her.

Brinkley starts barking and scratching at the door and Camille shoots up.

"I know I'm late," Enjolras begins," but I brought the cake I was hiding in the office all day."

"So you didn't have to work?” Camille squeals with delight.

"Of course not, I had to get the cake and some last minute touches on your present. I didn't want you to find it," Enjolras smiles, "I wouldn't miss your birthday."

"Thank you, Papa," she throws her arms around him.

"You're very welcome, Cam," he smiles.

"Here's your sandwich," Kayla hands him his plate.

"You're a really good liar," Camille laughs.

"Liar? I prefer actress," she teases.

After dinner, she gets to open her presents from her parents.

"Besides the cake, the reason I was late was because I was trying to decide where we should sit for these," Enjolras hands her an envelope.

"Read the card first, please."

"Okay," Camille smiles and opens it.

_ Dearest Camille,_

_I can't believe you're twelve. Seems like you'll be off to college and married before I know it. Please, don't do that yet. I'm not ready. You have become the most beautiful girl I've ever known. You have the kindest heart and you are a joy to everyone around you. You make everyone better. No, Uncle Courfeyrac did not help me write this. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and I'm so proud of you. Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Papa_

"Aw, Papa! I love you too, “Camille gives him a hug before taking three tickets out of the envelope.

"I know you've been wanting to see it since we moved here. Well, you want to see every show,” Enjolras kisses her hair and holds her tight.

"Thank you, Papa. Is Mom coming too?"

"Of course, baby. But that present is from your dad. I have my own," Kayla smiles and Camille returns it. She hands her a present. Camille rips it open and sees a picture album.

"This is of all your accomplishments. I have your first A in here and all of your projects. The talent show you were in last year. I figured we could keep adding to it," Kayla puts her arm around her.

"Aw, Mom, this is beautiful. I love it, " Camille keeps flipping through the pages until she lands on an envelope tucked in the back.

Her brow furrows as she opens it. As soon as she sees it, she leaps onto the couch.

“You got me Panic! At the Disco tickets?! You got me Panic tickets! Ohmygod!” she bounces up and down.

“Yeah, it’s just you and me, penguin,” Kayla laughs, watching her.

“This is the best birthday!” Camille screams and throws her arms around Kayla’s neck.

“You gotta calm down, so you can have cake,” Kayla pulls back and sets her down.

“I don’t think she needs cake,” Enjolras’ blue eyes widen.

Camille takes some deep breaths, but shakes her shoulders with excitement.

Kayla gets the cake ready while Enjolras dims the kitchen lights. They sing "Happy Birthday" and Camille squeezes her eyes shut and blows out the candles.

"Pretty big wish there, huh?" Enjolras teases.

"Oh yeah," she nods.

After cake, Enjolras does have some work to get done in his office and doesn't really want to watch romantic comedies. Kayla puts on _Sleepless_ first while she paints Camille's toenails a very autumn kind of orange. Kayla lets her paint her toenails the same color.

"You know, this birthday has been really awesome, Mom," Camille says.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm glad," Kayla kisses her hair.

"Really. Going to the Met with Maman, Papa's present, and yours. It's great," she grins.

"I'm happy you and your mom had a good time together," Kayla smiles.

"I just want you to know I love you both--you and Maman, but you’re my mom."

“Baby, I'd never make you choose. You can have us both,” Kayla looks directly into her eyes.Camille can't speak, so she just hugs her tightly.

They turn back to the movie and Camille looks at her toes.

“So, Mom, you said your first crushes were Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan?”

“Yes,” Kayla smiles.

“Like a girl crush?” her voice is small.

“No. Like the same kind of crush I had on Tom Hanks,” Kayla says confidently.

There’s a few moment of silence, until Camille speaks again.

“Who was the first person you liked in school?”

“Taylor Hilton.”

“What was he like?”

“_She _was very tall with pink hair. I thought she was the coolest girl in the world,” Kayla shakes her head. “Do you like anyone at school?”

“I don’t know yet,” Camille still isn’t looking at her.

“Well, penguin,” Kayla puts her hand on her shoulder,” it doesn’t matter to us who you like. We just want you to be happy.”

Camille hugs Kayla again and Kayla kisses her on the top of her head.

The movie ends and Kayla tells her she has to go to bed.

"Say goodnight to your dad," Kayla reminds her as she cleans up.

Camille swings into his office and he closes out of his email.

"Papa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he points to the chair across from him.

“Wanna know what I wished for?” Camille asks.

"No, but if you tell me, it won't come true," he gives her a gentle smile. She seems nervous.

“Then it really won’t,” she sighs.

"What are you saying?” Enjolras licks his lips.

"I'd like you to talk to Maman. Just be nice to her. Don’t run away,” she's pleading looking at him with eyes that look just like Éponine’s. He sighs heavily.

"I'll see what I can do," he tells her honestly.

"Thanks, Papa," she wraps her arms around him. "That's all I want."

Enjolras kisses her hair. He really doesn't want a relationship with Éponine. He likes avoiding her, but he can’t say no to his daughter.

"Of course, baby girl," he pulls back and smiles at her.

"G'night," she hops off the chair.

"G'night," he watches her walk out.

About two hours later, Kayla's getting ready for bed while Enjolras looks over his planner for Monday and vents about Camille's request.

"Well, you do avoid her like the plague," Kayla says slipping her nightgown over her head.

"Why should I have to talk to her, Kay?" Enjolras growls.

"Because you have a kid together," Kayla gives him a look that makes him change his tone. She gets in bed next to him.

"Not fair. You talk to her for me," he tries to make a joke, but her stern look stays.

"Look, Éponine has definitely changed and she's proved herself. She is a good mother. But don't you think it's a little weird that she and I get along better than you two?” Kayla sighs.

"I'm sorry, babe," Enjolras rests his head in her lap,” that must've been really weird for you."

"It'snot aboutme. What I'm saying is just try. You don't have to be friends with her, but you should be able to talk for Cam's sake," she strokes his hair.

"All right,” he kisses her leg. He lingers there for a moment. Enjolras lifts up his head and hovers his lips over hers.

“What are you doing?” she eyes him.

“Thanking you for all your help,” he smiles then kisses her. He places soft kisses on her neck and chest. His golden stubble scratches her skin, but she doesn’t mind. His large hands are everywhere and wind her up.

It doesn’t take long for her to shimmy out of that nightgown and wrap her legs around his back. He’s rocking slowly in and out of her at a pace that makes her heart feel like it’s going to burst. She runs her hands down his strong arms and defined stomach wondering when he has the time to work out so much.

“God, you’re so hot,” she groans and kisses him.

“Just trying to keep up with you,” he grins.

For a while, he just looks at her with a mix of lust and adoration in between kisses. Her nails dig into his shoulder as they both cry out. He buries his face into her breasts like he always does.

“That was a nice surprise,” she tries to catch her breath.

Enjolras kisses the valley between her breasts before lifting his head up.

“I know you don’t like post-sex compliments, but I love you, Kay. I really do,” he touches her face.

“I love you,” she smiles, ignoring the lump in her throat and kisses him.

The next day, Enjolras meets Combeferre for their usual weekly lunch in Midtown. Enjolras checks his watch because Combeferre is late. He's never late. He takes a deep breath. He's only freaking out because he has to talk to him about Éponine. They're friends, right? He'd be a good moderator or at least a way to talk to her without it being awkward.

"Hey, man, sorry," Combeferre says and pulls Enjolras back to the present.

"No, you're fine," Enjolras tells him.

“It was hard to get away,” Combeferre sits down.

Enjolras isn’t really into small talk since his mind is elsewhere. The waiter notices and overcompensates by being extremely attentive.

"So why are you so tense?" Combeferre asks as the waiter walks away.

"I need to talk to you about something--someone," Enjolras corrects himself.

"Who?" Combeferre lifts his eyebrows.

"Éponine," Enjolras sighs.

"Really? Isn't that…uh… I have to talk to you about her too,” Combeferre's blue eyes widen slightly.

"Oh. Okay. Then you go first," Enjolras sips his water.

"No, no, you can go first," Combeferre chuckles nervously.

"Ferre, really, tell me," Enjolras doesn't know why he's being this way.

Combeferre takes a deep breath that makes Enjolras nervous.

"Éponine and I are dating. Camille knows. Well, she figured it out yesterday," Combeferre grips the table.

“What?" Enjolras hears a ringing in his ears and he can't focus.

"We were friends and then it just kinda happened."

"How?"

"Enjolras."

"I just--you two--I how long?"

"Two months. The first month, I didn't know if it was real and then this whole month I was figuring out how to tell you. I knew you wouldn't be happy, but I also know you have Kayla, so I don’t need your permission, it's been years,” Combeferre regrets that last part immediately.

Anger flashes in Enjolras' eyes, but only for a moment. He's right. It has been a long time, but this doesn't make Camille's request any easier.

"Yeah," he sighs," look, Cam wants me and Éponine to get along and I was gonna ask you how I do that, but if it's weird, I get it." Before Combeferre can speak, Enjolras continues.

"No, she's right. So you want me to talk to her?" Combeferre does mean it. "It _is_ really weird, but I can,” Combeferre rubs the back of his neck.

"Shit, this is so messed up," Enjolras laughs.

“So messed up,” Combeferre laughs. These kinds of things just don't happen.

Enjolras gets home earlier than Kayla and is practically bursting at the seams to tell her the minute she walks in the door. Camille's at her voice lesson for another half hour, so it’s the perfect time.

"Ferre is dating Éponine!”

Kayla bursts out laughing and nearly falls over.

"How is it funny?" Enjolras glares at her.

"Because it's really awkward for you," Kayla grins.

"Thanks," he rolls his eyes.

"Babe, it's been a really long time. Ya need it get over it," she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I am over it! I just wanted to talk to you, my wife, is that a crime?" Enjolras closes his eyes at her touch, despite being annoyed with her.

"Yes," she settles down on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"So when are you meeting with Éponine?"

"She's gonna call tonight," he sighs.

"It'll be fine," she says as she leans in.

"Right," he chuckles and kisses her.

Enjolras meets Éponine on the weekend at a coffee shop. She doesn't have that dye she had in her hair at their last official meeting. It's all dark now like her eyes.

"Hey," Éponine says, bringing her coffee with her to the table.

"Hey," Enjolras tries to smile.

"Thanks--for meeting with me," she sips her coffee.

"Cam asked," he shrugs.

"You're an amazing father. You really are," her voice is completely genuine. She looks down at the table for a moment and then directly into his eyes.

"I haven't had a chance to say it to you---I'm so sorry. I know you didn't believe me before. Camille has turned out amazing and that's all because of you. I understand why you reacted the way you did. It nearly killed me, but I understand now."

Enjolras is stunned. He never expected to hear that from her, but that's not why he's so shocked. She means it. She _really_ means it. He honestly doesn't know what to say. He stares down at his coffee.

"Enjolras?" Éponine leans forward and tries to catch his gaze.

"You've changed so much,” Enjolras looks up instantly.

"I grew up. So did you."

"Yeah."

There's another pause, but this time, she doesn't press him. She drinks her coffee instead. Enjolras can feel the words bubbling up inside him. He wants to say them, but he doesn’t know if he can. He should. For Cam.

"I forgive you, Éponine," he feels a tightness in his chest finally start to dissipate.

"You do?” her dark eyes widen.

"Yeah, I do."

Éponine just smiles and it lights up her whole face. Enjolras can’t help it. He smiles back.

"How did it go?" Kayla asks when Enjolras comes home.

"Good," Enjolras says with a smile.

"Really?" Kayla arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he nods.

At first, they plan just to meet once at the beginning of November, but they end up meeting twice before Thanksgiving. They talk about Camille, mostly, filling in the gaps from the past seven years. Little things Enjolras witnessed that Camille's too young to remember. The things she missed. Then she starts to tell him about her life, now that he's willing to hear. What she did after she left and how she found success. The bitterness has faded and Enjolras can be happy for her. He just needed to be able to trust her again and hear her remorse. He'd been avoiding her for so long, he hadn't given her the chance.

Much to Camille’s delight, Kayla suggests Éponine come for Thanksgiving. They arrive early so that Camille can make the pies with Combeferre. Grantaire announces he’s moving to New York in February to everyone's delight. Kayla has her usual duties in the oven. It’s getting easier each year. She never thought she’d be able to cook a whole dinner before thirty. Kayla struggles to get the turkey out of the oven. It's huge because they have so many people.

"Enj! I need help!" she calls out for Enjolras.

Enjolras doesn't hear her. He's laughing at a story Éponine is telling about her brother Gavroche who always ran around with Les Amis. He's at college on the West Coast and isn't able to come visit because he's saving up for Christmas.

"Enjolras!" Kayla's arms are shaking. She really should go to the gym more.

Combeferre runs to the kitchen and helps Kayla before the turkey falls on the floor.

"Got it," he gives her a smile.

"Everything okay?" Autumn asks, swinging into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Kayla smiles at Combeferre.

"He was just a bit preoccupied," he shrugs," you good?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ferre," she touches his back before he walks out.

Autumn arches an eyebrow as she peers back into the dining room. Enjolras wipes his eyes from laughing so hard.

“It’s fine,” Kayla smiles.

Autumn tuts her disapproval.

“The turkey’s fine. Could you, uh, tell everyone dinner’s gonna be ready in like five minutes?”

“Can do,” Autumn smiles at her.

Everyone praises Kayla on the food. After pie, they play games. Enjolras is sorted onto Éponine's team. Kayla gets put on Autumn’s team and for a while it’s neck and neck until Enjolras scores a final point. They give each other some sort of handshake that Kayla's never seen before. She looks at Combeferre who shrugs.

Kayla gives Combeferre a hug when they have to go.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Kay,” he smiles and pulls back. “Thank you for all the wonderful food as always.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Ferre. You don’t have to thank me. Thank you for the pie. Did you get enough leftovers?” she sighs.

“Yes, I did. I was happy to have my helper,” Combeferre smiles at Camille who then gives him a hug.

“Thank you for coming!” Camille hugs her mother before going back into the kitchen for more pie.

“Thank you for having me,” she smiles. “And thank you, Kayla, for everything.”

“Happy to have you. I know it means a lot to Cam,” Kayla smiles.

"I should've known we'd win," Enjolras grins at Éponine.

"We're just that good," she laughs. "Well, goodnight, I'll talk to you later."

She goes in for a hug, but then stops.

"It's Thanksgiving," he shrugs.

"Yeah, you're right," she laughs and hugs him.

Kayla hears Autumn tut once more and Combeferre squeezes Kayla’s shoulder.They break apart and Combeferre takes Éponine's hand and waves goodbye, before walking out.

Before they know it, Christmas is in the air and Éponine and Enjolras are meeting every week at the coffee shop. Kayla knows it makes Camille happy to see her parents getting along, so she holds her tongue, hoping the novelty will wear off. It doesn't. Christmas is worse than Thanksgiving because everyone seems to notice how friendly Enjolras is with Éponine, except Enjolras and Éponine. Camille requests Kayla and Eli continue the tradition of singing one of their songs. She does, but she’s only really enjoying it because Camille sings with her. Kayla takes a moment during Charades and goes out onto the porch. She nicks one of the cigarettes from Grantaire's coat and lights it. She quit smoking years ago, but she wants this right now--she _needs_ it.

“Hey, cig stealer,” Grantaire steps out onto the porch.

“Sorry,” Kayla sighs.

"They haven't really talked in a long time. It'll go back to normal soon," Grantaire looks into her eyes. She hasn’t really talked to him like this. It’s nice.

"Right," she takes another drag.

"He's your husband, remember?" he tries to smile and touches her shoulder.

"Thanks, Grantaire," she gives him a small smile and he walks back inside.

She looks out at the snow covered lawn and lets the smoke fill her lungs.

"You really shouldn't smoke,” Ferre teases.

"You're supposed to say that. You're a fucking doctor, Ferre," she scoffs and takes a long drag just for him.

"She was his first, you know. It hit him hard and he was the first guy she loved that loved her back."

"I know. It took him five years to be able to say her name after she left. Then another year to admit he loved me."

"He does love you, Kayla. They just need--"

"If you say ‘time’, I swear to God, Ferre," she rounds on him with her hands up.

"But they do, Kay. I know how you feel, but that's why I'm not worried," he takes the cigarette out of her hand and stubs it out on the porch railing. "Trust me."

Combeferre gives her a tight hug. She sighs heavily and rests her head on his shoulder. “Okay."


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras makes a decision and has to deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "White Blank Page" by Mumford and Sons. Please enjoy and leave feedback!

_So, tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart?_

_Oh, tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart?_

In February,Éponine comes to Enjolras’ thirty-third birthday party. Kayla didn’t get a chance to do a big party last year with the award and everything, so she wanted to do it this year.She got Angie to pull some strings and it’s held at a very nice venue in New York City. Everyone tells Kayla how nice the party is. Kayla gives Enjolras a handmade collage frame with pictures of his life that Camille helped her make. He’s extremely touched by it and Kayla feels stupid for how she’s been feeling. That is until Éponine gives him her gift which is in French and has something to do with an inside joke. Enjolras roars with laughter and lifts her off the ground.Kayla makes a beeline to the bathroom. She allows herself one quick cry before splashing water on her face.

“You are not a jealous person. This is not you. He’s _your_ husband and it’s gonna be fine,” she says to her reflection.

Needless to say, when they get home, Enjolras goes straight to bed and Kayla puts the new lingerie back in its bag. She’ll return it. Then, she goes downstairs, opens a bottle of wine and pours a large, healthy glass. This is going to get better…she hopes.

March comes and Kayla feels like drinking a bottle of wine every time Enjolras' phone buzzes with a new text from Éponine. She doesn't, but she feels like it. Growing up, her father would constantly be drunk and lecture her on all the sins she committed against him like her mother’s death. She never wants to do that to Camille. All of her friends notice the change in her, even her boss, Angie, said something about her seeming different these past few months.

On a not so special Saturday, Camille knocks on the door, before coming in.

"Mom. Are you awake?"

"Yes, baby, I'm awake."

"Why aren't you downstairs?"

Kayla just sighs and Camille snuggles into bed next to her.

"It's because of Papa and Maman, isn't it?"

Kayla rolls over and looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"They flirt a lot and it gets really annoying. They were ridiculous at Christmas. It's a bunch of BS.”

"Whoa, Camille, don't talk like that."

"Well, it is! It's making you and Uncle Ferre so sad," Camille rests her head on Kayla's shoulder.

"I'll be okay, baby," Kayla strokes her hair.

"Have you talked to Papa about it?"

"Not yet,” she tries to hide the fear in her voice.

"You should."

"I'll come down in a little bit, okay, penguin?"

"Okay," Camille kisses her cheek and hops out of bed.

Kayla grabs her phone off the nightstand. She sees an email from Harper.

_Kayla,_

_The New York Times Bestseller List is out.No surprise, Angie’s favourite and mine, Hunky McGoodStud aka Noah Stein is on the list again. I may have included a photo at the bottom. Do you think that’s his manager or his mum? Ugh. Is it bad if I create a press event just to meet him? I can’t believe Becky got his book signing last time. Shh, don’t tell Courf. Love you._

_-Harper_

Kayla puts her phone down. She shouldn’t look. She sits up and after a moment, grabs her phone again.Against her better judgment, she scrolls down and looks at the photo. Noah’s on a red carpet laughing with a woman she immediately recognizes as his mom, Rebecca. She stares at it a little too long before shaking her head.

“Don’t do this,” she exits out of it. 

Enjolras is on his phone when Camille comes downstairs.

"Papa, we need to talk."

Enjolras looks up and sets his phone down. "About?"

"You and Maman."

"Okay…"

"I'm happy you can really talk and stuff, but I don't like this."

"This?"

"C'mon, Papa. You know."

"Not really."

"Ugh! You're being ridiculous!" Camille growls and storms off to her room with Brinkley behind her.

"Getting started early on the teen angst," Enjolras mutters.

Camille goes to a movie with her friends. It gets out late, so they have a sleepover. Enjolras watches television in the living room while Kayla's on her laptop, editing her next column.

"So Cam got mad at me today," he almost laughs.

"Yeah?" she doesn’t look up.

"It was about me and Éponine," he shakes his head.

“Really?" Kayla still doesn’t look at him.

"She said something about not liking how we act and then called me ridiculous and ran off. It was so strange I didn’t even discipline her over it,” he runs a hand through his hair.

"Wow."

"I know. I’m gonna have to talk to her."

"Just fucking wow."

"Wait, what? What’s _your_ problem?”

Kayla shuts her laptop with a snap.

"You. I was trying to be patient. Trust you. Give it time. I want that more than anything for Cam to have her parents be friends, but this has gone too far. I don’t think you wanna be _just_ friends with Éponine," she glares at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" he almost laughs.

"You flirt with Éponine all the time and ignore me! No,” she laughs dryly,” it's like I don't _exist_ when you're with her,” Kayla feels the blood pounding in her ears. Her stomach is twisting and turning into knots.

"Kayla, you don't have to be jealous--"

"Jealous? You're killing me!”

“Stop being so overdramatic,” Enjolras gets to his feet and walks away.

Kayla follows him.

“How come Ferre doesn’t have lunch with you anymore?"

"He's busy."

"He’s heartbroken. His best friend and his girlfriend? He can't take it.”

“You’re being crazy,” Enjolras reaches for her.

“No, I’m not! No, I’m _not_!” Kayla pushes him away, hard.

Enjolras steps back from her.

"Wow, Kayla. I never in a million years did I think you could be like this. You're the one who's being ridiculous and I can't talk to you right now," he starts to walk away from her.

"Fuck you, Gabriel,” the tears stream down her face.

Enjolras growls and slams the door. Kayla doesn’t even stop him.

Enjolras finds himself in the city and goes to Éponine's apartment. Grantaire had been staying there for a week or two, but had just gotten a place. A lady walks out with her dog and he slips in before the door closes. He knocks on her door repeatedly.

“Is Grantaire here?” Enjolras asks.

“No...oh, my God, you look terrible,”Éponine opens the door.

“Kayla and Camille are being crazy. They’re all mad at me because they think we’re being inappropriate or something,” he's pacing back and forth in her living room.

"Enjolras,” she's trying to get his attention and moves closer to him, but he's still pacing, so all she can do his follow him.

"They’re being ridiculous."

“Enjolras,” she wants to look at him, but he's making it hard.

“This is what our daughter wanted.”

Éponine jumps in front of him.

"Enjolras," she takes his hand. Her voice is so soft.

He stills and looks at her. She's always been beautiful; he's always thought that. How could she not be with her raven dark hair and deep brown eyes? Her fingers lace with his and she closes the gap between them. He hasn't seen her look at him like this in years. It makes him feel...so wanted. He leans down and their lips meet. It’s electric. He peppers her lips with feverish, rushed kisses. She slides her tongue between his lips and he groans. The sound echoes through her. He scoops her up so fast it makes her head spin. Her hands are in his hair. The books fall to the floor with a loud crash as he sets her down on the table. His mouth runs down her neck and she moans his name. It jolts Enjolras awake.

“Wait, wait,” he unhooks her legs from his back,” What are we doing? We can’t do this.”

“I--” she stares at him as he straightens up.

"Hey, Ép, I left my--" Grantaire cuts himself off. “What the fuck?”

"It's not what you think!" Enjolras says immediately.

Grantaire runs out, slamming the door behind him.

"Grantaire!" Éponine pleads."

"Oh my God," Enjolras runs a hand through his blond hair, "What have we done?"

"Do you think he’ll say anything?" Éponine's near tears.

"I gotta go,” Enjolras runs out of the house.

He catches the first train and speeds home. Maybe he can catch Kayla in time.

“Kay, you home?”

Kayla’s face is red and streaked with tears. _Shit._

“It didn’t mean anything--”

"You asshole! I knew it! I fucking _knew_ it!" Kayla's livid.

“We didn’t even--”

“Fuck? Yeah, I know, but you would have if R didn’t show up.”

“Please, calm down--” he reaches for her.

“No! Don’t touch me!” she shoves him away.

“Baby, this hasn't been--it just happened and it didn't even--"Enjolras grabs her shoulders.

Tears are streaming down her red face as she tries to twist out of his grip. He holds her harder. He needs her to understand.

“Please,” she cries. It doesn’t hurt, but she can’t feel his touch burning her skin. He lets go of her.

"Get out," she tosses him an already packed suitcase.

"Kay--"

"Out!" she shoves him out the door. She slams and locks it.

Enjolras looks in the bag and moves to the car.

Back in Combeferre’s apartment, Éponine is crying.

"I love you."

“I thought you just needed time. I thought I was enough."

"You are, you are. It was a mistake,” she grabs his hand.

"I think it's best if you go home,” he pulls his hand back.

"Nicolas--"Éponine gets on her knees

"Please, don't do this. Just go,” Combeferre sighs.

She slowly gets up and walks out, sobbing.

Combeferre yells. He had trusted them. He really had. He felt so stupid now. His phone rings and he doesn't answer it until he sees Kayla's picture come up.

"Kay. I know. Yeah, come over."

Kayla collapses into Combeferre's arms the second he gets in his doorway. He holds her for a while, blinking back his own tears. They calm down and he makes her some tea.

"I just don't know what to do," Kayla wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and Combeferre touches her shoulder. "I just love him so much, Ferre."

"I know you do, Kay," Combeferre sighs.

"Oh, God. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be--"

"No, it’s okay. I don't have anyone else who understands."

Kayla wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His hands settle on her back and return the pressure. She sighs and looks up at him. Combeferre brushes her cheek and the corner of her mouth jerks up in a weak half-smile. His hands rest on her shoulders, giving her a light, reassuring squeeze, but she lets out a half sob. She sighs and stumbles back into the kitchen counter. She hangs her head, trying to fight the tears. He closes the distance between them in only a few steps and tilts her chin up. Their eyes meet. He wants to say something consoling, but he can't think of anything. He only sees a look in her warm honey eyes that mirrors the ache in his chest. Haven't they proven themselves? They're the loyal, stable ones. Isn't that enough? He doesn't say any of this.

Instead, his thumb brushes over her chin. She lets out a shaky breath. He knows exactly how he could get back at them. All he has to do is lean in. She looks up at him, waiting. She knows it, too. He can see it. The clothes discarded on the floor. How she’d sling her arm across his glistening shoulders as he lifts her onto the counter and takes her right here in the kitchen. The hungry groans. The heavy sighs filled with so much pain, so much desperation. Instead, Combeferre steps back away from Kayla. They really are the loyal ones.

"I should probably go," Kayla sighs, wiping her eyes again.

"Yeah. We just gotta survive the night before we figure out what to do in the morning,” Combeferre nods.

Kayla gives him a kiss on the cheek and pulls back. She gives him that same look and his hands sit on her hips. Instead, she wraps her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I don't wanna do anything we'll regret."

“I know.”

Enjolras goes the only place he can. Courfeyrac greets him with a stern look on his face, but lets him in all the same.

"Where's Harper?" Enjolras asks as he sits down on his couch.

"She didn't wanna be around you. She might go over to your house," Courfeyrac sits down next to him.

"This is a mess," Enjolras runs a hand through his thick blond hair.

"A mess everyone saw coming, but you and Ép," Courfeyrac points out.

"I just got so--"

"Caught up in the tornado that is Éponine?"

"It was--sometimes it felt like nothing had ever happened."

"That should've been your first clue. You messed shit up royally."

"I know and I wanna fix it."

"God help you if Kayla takes you back."

"You don’t think she will?"

"You cheated on her. I know I would have a hard time if Harper did that and we’re not married.”

Enjolras' phone rings and Autumn's picture comes on the screen.

"I'll let you answer that."

Enjolras picks it up and braces himself.

"Hello, Autumn."

"Now, you listen and don't say a word. I've been sitting here and watching my best friend get her heart broken. You don't know how many times she's called and how many times I've reassured her that you were a good guy."

"Autumn--"

"Shut up."

Enjolras stays silent.

"Kayla was so depressed. She had been on her own for a year cause Eli and I had moved to L.A. and Noah was out of her life. She called me everyday saying how much she missed me and how miserable she was. She started smoking again--something she had just quit. She was a mess. Then she meets you. You gave her a home. She's never had that, Enjolras. She's never had a proper family. Don't you bloody take that away from her now. Or so help me--I had to convince Eli not to fly across the country and kill you. We love Kayla. She's our girl and if you don't fix it this--we'll never let you forget it."

Enjolras closes his eyes because he feels the tears burning behind them. She's right. How could he have been so blind? He remembered that day so well. He was so hurried from juggling Camille and work. Kayla came in and how Camille looked at her. She just fit; she always fit.

"I will," his voice cracks.

"Good," Autumn says and ends the call.

Enjolras buries his face in his hands, trying to stop the tears, but it's no use. He's hurt so many people he's loved and he was too selfish to even listen.

In the morning, Enjolras meets with Éponine at the coffee shop.

"We shouldn't have done this," Éponine tries to blink back the tears that have been coming since last night.

"I know.”

"So what are we gonna do?” Éponine sighs heavily.

"I will always love that you gave me Cam, but this thing is an infatuation and it's reckless."

Éponine nods at his insightful words. She didn't love him either. She was living in the past and let herself get carried away. They'd always have a connection, but they owed to Combeferre, Kayla, and especially Camille to keep it platonic.

"We'll be friends because of Camille, but we have to respect Combeferre and Kayla."

"Right,” Enjolras gives her a small smile.

"Now, I have to go," Éponine says, standing up.

"To Ferre?"

"No, to your wife. I think you should talk to Ferre."

Enjolras sighs heavily and buries his face in his hands.

Kayla's still exhausted from her rough night. Harper stayed with her, but nothing can get rid of the pain growing in her chest. She didn’t sleep all night. There's on a knock on her door and Harper answers.

"How bloody dare you," she growls at Éponine.Harper towers over her. Brinkley stands at her side, looking for instruction.

"It's okay,” Kayla comes to the door and touches Brinkley’s ear and he relaxes.

“It’s okay? She--”

“I know, but I want to talk to her.”

Harper glares at Éponine and walks away. Éponine looks at Kayla. She's been crying too. She feels terrible. Kayla didn’t do anything to deserve this.

"You've got some serious guts coming here. Come in," she jerks her head towards the house.

Éponine nods and follows Kayla into the kitchen to the table.

"Ball's in your court," Kayla crosses her legs.

"I am so so sorry, Kayla. We shouldn't have been acting the way we did. It was like it was twelve years ago and I fell so hard for him back then. It was such a haze. ”

"But it isn't twelve years ago,” Kayla scoffed.

"I was just happy to have him in my life again and not hating me. You don't know how much it meant to me that he had forgiven me."

"Yeah, but what about me, huh? I was _always_ nice to you."

"I know. Enjolras is really lucky. You just talk to him in a way that I've never been able to. He needs someone who is patient like you."

"Cut the shit. I don’t want to hear that. What about Ferre? He's such a great guy. He's the greatest guy. You think_ I'm _a good person?”

"I know. Ferre is amazing."

"So you don't wanna be with Enjolras? Really?"

"No, I don't. What I want is for us to be okay. Cam worships you."

"Are you onlypatching things up for Cam's sake?"

"No-no- this is all coming out wrong. You deserve an apology. I mean, the fact that you're talking to me--you're a better woman than I would be in this situation."

"Don't do that shit, okay? Don't build me up. Just spit out what you're trying to say."

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I don't wanna start a war because I'm not gonna fight for him. I know it'll take forever to win back your trust, but I'm willing to do that. If I wanna talk with Enjolras about Cam, I'll do it here with you in the room. We just want to support our daughter and we can't do that without you,” Éponine takes a chance and touches her hand.

"God, you're making it so hard for me to be mad at you,” Kayla sighs and blinks back her tears. She pulls back her hand to wipe her eyes.

Éponine just waits. She doesn't want to push her.

"Like I said, it takes guts to come here and face me. You're a ballsy woman. I wanted to rip your head off when you were at the door, but-- you just want Cam?"

"I just want Cam."

"I'm gonna make some tea. You want some?” Kayla gets up.

"Sure."

Kayla puts the kettle on and waits by the stove.

"You know, I'm always worrying that Cam compares us. Who's the better mom?" Éponine looks over at her.

"I don't think she does. You won't have to worry about her comparing us if you stick around."

"I don't ever wanna leave her again."

"Then you'll be fine."

Kayla brings the cups over.

“Thanks,” Éponine sips her tea and waits for Kayla to speak.

"I wanna hate you and I did last night, but I'm not gonna do anything that makes Cam feel like she has to pick sides," Kayla drinks her tea.

"Thank you, Kayla," she stands up.

"Now, this kills me to ask, but do you know where my husband is?" Kayla sighs.

Yeah, he's with my boyfriend."

Enjolras pounds on Combeferre's door.

“I know you’re home. Please, answer the door.”

Enjolras brings his hand up again, but the door opens. Combeferre greets him with a punch in the face. Enjolras groans as the pain floods his face and his eyes sting.

"I deserved that," Enjolras says, clutching his nose.

"You're an asshole," Combeferre huffs.

"I know," Enjolras looks down at his hand. There's blood on it. "You haven't hit me since we were thirteen," he reminds him.

"You were being an asshole then too," Combeferre puts his hands in his pockets. "Come in, I'll get you some ice."

Enjolras sits at his kitchen table and presses the ice on his nose.

"So why did you do it?"

"Because I'm a selfish asshole. It was just…being around her again. She's intoxicating. I…missed her. I hated her for so long that being her friend--I didn't know how to do that."

"You should! You're_ married_!"

"I know."

"And I _love_ her."

"Ferre, I'm sorry. You're my best friend. I don't know why, you're always there and I'm sure this isn't the only time I've been a shitty friend."

"That's for fucking sure."

"I don't want her, man."

"You don't?"

"No. It was stupid. I’m sorry.”

Combeferre is quiet for a while. He's still so mad at Enjolras. He scratches his beard and looks back over at Enjolras. He looks so pathetic clutching that ice pack to his face. He's never seen the fearless leader look smaller.

"I can't forgive you. Not right now, but okay."

"Thanks, man. It's more than I deserve."

"Oh, I know. Just go home to your wife."

“Thank you,” Enjolras gets up.

"You can take the ice with you."

"Thanks."

Enjolras doesn't touch him, he doesn't wanna press it. Combeferre opens the door and sees Éponine on the other side. He glares at Enjolras who puts his hands up.

"I didn't plan this!"

"You--"

"I didn't," he walks out and doesn't look at Éponine. He just movespast her.

"Can I come in?” she turns to Combeferre.

Combeferre leaves the door open and walks into the living room. He sits down.

"So you talked to Enjolras."

"Yeah."

"And you punched him."

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, Ferre."

"I know you are."

"I don't wanna be with him. I wanna be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Nicolas, I love you.”

“I wish you could have told me that under better circumstances.”

Combeferre looks up from the spot on the coffee table that he was staring at and up at her.

“I know who I want. If you wanna go to a therapist---anything--I'll do it.”

"Ép, I love you, but I just don't trust you."

"I know and you have every right."

"When the hell did you get so understanding?"

"Kinda happens when you realize you're about to lose everyone you love. And I talked to Kayla. She's like you."

"You talked to Kayla?"

"She's a really good person and doesn't deserve any of this."

"No, she doesn't."

"And neither do you."

"If we're being honest, Kayla was here last night.”

“Oh, she was?”

“She needed a friend. Nothing happened. It could have, but it didn’t."

Éponine nods. It would've been understandable if they wanted to get back at them, but they didn’t. She doesn’t know if she would have had that kind of self control if the situation had been reversed.

"You're better than me."

"I don't wanna be better than you. Don't say that," Combeferre wraps his arms around her. "I love you, 'Ponine."

"I love you, Ferre," she cries.

Combeferre holds her tightly. He hopes they can survive this.

Harper gives Kayla a hug before leaving. She's gone only twenty minutes before Kayla hears another car pull up. She recognizes Enjolras’ car and braces herself.

"Kay, please let me in," Enjolras knocks on the door.

"You have keys," Kayla snaps.

"I know, but I want you to let me in," Enjolras sighs.

Kayla just walks away from the door. Enjolras unlocks the door and follows her. He looks terrible. It gives her the slightest satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, baby,” he reaches for her.

"Don't call me baby,” she pulls back.

"I love you. I don't want Éponine. We're just gonna--"

"Support, Cam. I know. Shit, you really are a lawyer--using the same words for your contract over and over,” she laughs cruelly and it stings him.

"You're my wife, Kayla, and I know I haven't been treating you that way in a long time,” Enjolras closes his eyes and tries to think. He opens them and sees her near tears.

"You know I could've fucked Ferre last night. You don’t know how badly I wanted to. I was _this_ close. But we didn't even kiss because I know what being married_ means!_" her voice cracks and she looks away from him.

Enjolras wonders for a moment why Combeferre didn't tell him that. Maybe he wanted him to hear it from Kayla.

"I love you, Kay."

Kayla scoffs and feels the tears burn in her eyes.

You made me feel paranoid. You made me doubt myself. I’m not a crazy jealous person and you made me into that!”

"I know. I’m so sorry."

"Why? Why did you do it?" she doesn’t even yell, but the words ring in his ears.

"I was selfish,” he doesn’t know what else to say.

“But that’s the thing, Enjolras. You’re _always_ selfish. You’re this _amazing _paradox of being completely selfless and selfish at the same time. You do so much for other people, but when it comes to me or Cam...if you get too busy--we get pushed to the side. And I could forgive all that because I thought you really loved me,” her words hurt more than if she had slapped him.

“I do!” Enjolras takes her hands in his and falls to his knees.

“Oh, get up. You’re being pathetic,” she pulls her hands away.

Enjolras stands up.

“You’re done groveling? Good.”

Enjolras crosses over to her and takes her face in his hands. She lets out a shuddery breath. He leans in and kisses her. It’s full of desperation. She relaxes and almost kisses him back, but she can’t.

“No-no-I can’t,” Kayla pulls back.

“Kay, please. I don’t want a divorce,” his hands rest on her hips. Having him so close is making her head spin. She steps back.

“I can't--I don't know what to do with you right now. I need...space. Time. I can’t just snap back," Kayla runs her fingers through her hair.

“Okay. I'll get a hotel room in the city until you want me to come home. What will you tell Cam?” Enjolras sighs and licks his lips.

"That we're having problems."

Enjolras walks by her and she takes his hand.

"I don't wanna be like this, Enjolras. I don't, but I just can't look at you," she cries. He squeezes her hand and she sobs louder.

"I know."

Kayla watches him leave and can feel her heart breaking in her chest. She doesn’t know what else to do.

Camille is smart enough to figure out something happened between her father and mother. She doesn't really speak to either of them. She won't forgive them until Combeferre and Kayla do. Kayla and Enjolras go to marriage counseling, but he's still living at the hotel. The longer her father stays out of the house, the more she hates him for what he did. It's been two months when Kayla sits Camille down.

"I know you're angry, penguin."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but they’re your parents. Haven’t you talked to your therapist?"

"She thinks I should talk to Papa and Éponine."

"Then you should.”

"I don't know if I can."

"Can you try?"

She nods.

“Thank you, baby,” Kayla gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

The next day when Kayla is walking back from lunch with Harper, she gets a call from a number she doesn’t know. She hesitates before answering.

“Hello?”

“Is this Kayla Wu?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but your father, George Sherman, has died.”

Her heart starts pounding and she feels light-headed. She hears Harper yell before everything goes black.

Kayla wakes up in a stark white hospital bed with an IV. Enjolras rushes over to her.

“What happened?” she looks around.

“You passed out. Harper said you got a call and then you went down,” Kayla can’t help but feel touched at the concern in his eyes.

“Yeah...uh,” Kayla licks her dry lips,” my dad died.”

“Oh my God, Kay,” Enjolras wraps his arms around her and the tears start falling.

“I don’t know why I’m so upset. He h-hated me,” she cries.

“I’m so sorry,” he strokes her back.

The doctor comes in and they break apart. Kayla wipes her eyes.

“You’re gonna be fine, but I suggest you just keep an eye on her tonight.”

“Oh, I’m not--”

“Thank you, doctor.”

The doctor walks out and Enjolras looks at her, confused.

“I don’t wanna be alone tonight.”

Back at home, Kayla finds an envelope from FedEx. She opens it. It’s a letter from her father.

_ Dear Kayla,_

_I’ve been looking back at my life and the mistakes I’ve made. Terminal cancer can do that to you. I’ve treated you shamefully. You were my only daughter. The only part of Jade and I pushed you away. I don’t blame you for leaving. I saw you got married and have a column. I never miss it. I’m too ashamed to face you. I’ve always been a coward. Only a coward would have hated you for something you had no control over. I know nothing can make up for what I did, but I hope this helps you. I love you, Kayla._

_Love,_

_Dad_

“What is it?” Enjolras asks.

“It’s his will. He--he updated it. He’s leaving me everything,” she drops the letter. Enjolras picks it up.

“Read it. I don’t care,” she sighsand goes straight to bed.

In the morning, Enjolras gathers his things as Kayla comes downstairs.

“I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.”

“No, um. Look, I thought about it and you should move back in,” she places her hands on her hips.

“Really?” his face lights up.

“I mean, you can stay in the guest room,” she clears her throat.

“Right,” Enjolras pauses for a moment.

“I don’t wanna end up like my dad.”

Kayla spends all her time working on her father’s funeral. He planned everything. She figures death is enough for her to stop hating him. Camille and Enjolras attend the funeral where Kayla gives the eulogy. Not surprisingly, it’s sparsely attended.

Camille doesn’t seem very affected by her father’s return. She greets Enjolras in the morning, but doesn't say much outside of pleasantries. She still sees Éponine, but she doesn't really talk to her, not like they used to.

One night about a month after he’s moved in, she hears someone go down the stairs. The footsteps are too heavy to be Kayla's. It has to be her dad's. It's very late and she worries he's sneaking off. She goes after him and sees him in his office. His head is buried in his hands and...he's crying?

"Papa?"

"Hey, Cam,” Enjolras looks up and wipes his eyes.

"I heard you."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Why are you crying?"

"I messed up everything. You hate me. Kayla hates me," he tries to choke back his sobs.

"I-I don't hate you, Papa," she wraps her arms around him as her own tears fall. Seeing him like this, he's so broken.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," he cries.

"I know, Papa," the words just fall out," I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Cam."

"I love you, Papa."

There's a knock on the door and they look up. It's Kayla. She comes over and puts her arms around the two of them. Brinkley whines and lays down next to them. They stay like that for a while until Camille starts yawning, so Enjolras brings her upstairs. After she's settled, he makes his way down the hallway. Kayla touches his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Guest room."

"C'mere," she takes his hand and leads him back to their room.

Enjolras stays still unsure of what she wants. Kayla kisses him softly. She inhales his smell and lets it intoxicate her senses. She runs her fingers through his hair and down his neck giving him chills.He kisses her back, a little too hungry. Everything’s a blur until they fall on the bed. He looks in her eyes as they rock back and forth. He’s missed her so much. It’s been hell being away from her for six months. She cries out and he’s soon to follow. He leaves kisses all along her trembling body.

“I love you, Kay,” he pulls her into his arms.

“I love you,” she sighs.

In the morning, Camille asks to be taken to see Combeferre. She wants to know if her maman is truly sorry like her father. She knocks on the door, but it's Éponine who answers.

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"Come inside."

Camille sits on the couch and looks at her godfather.

"Éponine's moving in, Cam."

"What? You forgave her?"

"Yes. I love her and she loves me," Combeferre takes her hand and squeezes it.

"I'm so sorry, Cam, for what I did," Éponine's voice cracks as the tears swim in her dark eyes.

Camille rushes over and hugs her.


	6. vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short wrap up chapter. Please enjoy and leave feedback. Lyrics from "Falling Slowly" from Once. See you for the finale in part three!

_Take this sinking boat and point it home. We’ve still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice. You’ll make it now._

It takes until Christmas for them to be able to share a holiday together again. This time, Éponine talks to Combeferre on the couch. She's giggling and staring into his eyes. Enjolras helps Kayla with the dinner in the kitchen, not letting her lift anything heavy. He lets her sit down and serves dinner with Eli and Marius' help.

"So we have an announcement," Enjolras smiles at Kayla.

"Really?" Combeferre perks up. "We do too."

"Oh, what is it?" Kayla asks, excited.

"You first, it's your house," Éponine smiles.

"Enj and I are having a baby!" Kayla squeals.

The table exclaims with excitement, instantly offering congratulations.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Camille shoots up out of her seat and hugs them.

"I'm sorry we couldn't give you a sibling closer to your age," Kayla laughs, hugging her.

"Dude, I don't even care. This baby is gonna be so cute," Camille grins.

"Gonna be bloody gorgeous baby," Harper smiles.

"What was your news?" Autumn asks looking at Combeferre.

"Ép, you tell ‘em,” Combeferre turns pink and grins from ear to ear.

"We're getting married. He asked me last night!" Éponine grins.

"That's why you two are attached to the hip," Kayla laughs. "Congrats!"

"This is the best Christmas ever," Camille screams.

Kayla isn’t crazy about being pregnant, in fact, she kind of hates it. She can’t believe all the crazy things going on inside her body. She never saw herself as a mother until Camille. She starts reading all sorts of books and taking classes. Enjolras has to calm her down and remind her he’s done it before. All the tests are fine and they find out they’re having a girl. Kayla asks for Cam’s help with the nursery and with a baby name. Enjolras dotes on Kayla. He does everything for her and she’s never been more in love with him. Her due date is at the end of June.

In the middle of May at 5 a.m., Kayla goes into labor and has never felt anything more painful in her life. The labor is long with complications. Thankfully, the doctors get the baby out safely. Kayla is wheeled into surgery immediately. Enjolras and Camille wait anxiously in the waiting room.Sophie Jade Wu-Enjolras is born at 6 pounds 5 ounces. She has light blue eyes and dark hair.

When the nurse comes back into the room, Enjolras and Camille walk in with her. Kayla has never loved anyone so fast as the nurse puts Sophie in her arms. Tears burn in her eyes.

“I love you, little one,” Kayla smiles.

“Can I hold her?” Camille approaches her.

“Of course,” Kayla hands her over gently.

“She’s beautiful,” Camille smiles.

“She’s gonna have the best big sister.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, penguin.”

Camille hands Sophie back to Kayla. Enjolras smiles at her.

“Look at what we made, Enj,” she sighs.

“You’re both perfect,” he gives her a kiss.

Enjolras takes Sophie from Kayla and stares lovingly. Camille watches her family. She couldn't be happier.


End file.
